


СТАТЬ...

by ViEwaz



Series: Ошибочный код [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chris is an angel, Connor tries to come to terms with everything but it's all So Much, Crying, Everybody Loves Markus, Fluff, Gavin is a dick, Hank is a millenial, Hank is grumpy, Humor, M/M, Memes, Romance, Slow Burn, like the slowest of burns, okay not the slowest, still pretty fucken slow though, yeah that's a tag, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViEwaz/pseuds/ViEwaz
Summary: Коннор приспосабливается. Хэнк помогает… по-своему.— Просто сиди и смотри телевизор, Коннор. Не у всего в жизни есть причины, знаешь ли. В этом суть девиации. Ты теперь иррационален. Как человек. Это отстой. Тебе повезло.|Мне повезло. Коннор лениво пропускает плотный мех Сумо сквозь пальцы, разглядывая Хэнка, пока тот листает каналы. В груди затягивается что-то тёплое.|Да. Мне повезло.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Become](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061001) by [ProneToRelapse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProneToRelapse/pseuds/ProneToRelapse). 



> Посвящение:  
> Моему первому прохождению игры, с почти идеальным пацифистским финалом. Я тогда тоже не заметила Норт, потому что очень хотела подружить Маркуса с Саймоном)))
> 
> Примечание автора: я хотела написать что-то серьёзное, но у меня не получилось. А может и получилось, решать вам.
> 
> Примечание переводчика: Боевое крещение или добро пожаловать в фандом. Как говорится: ни в чём себе не отказывайте — боли хватит на всех. Серьёзно, это первый фик, в котором «ангст» и «флафф» соседствуют в предупреждениях. А ещё мне, наконец, пришлось убрать «ксенофилию» из неприемлемых тегов и начать умиляться отношениям пятидесятилетнего лейтенанта с роботом. Этот мир катится к чёрту, меня уже не спасти.  
> Если честно, я предпочитаю, чтобы у андроидов не было гениталий, но чёрт, иногда их так не хватает. Поэтому пусть Великий Гудвин просто подарит Коннору член и немного тактильной чувствительности)))  
> Ах да, у фика есть продолжение, но оно пока не закончено.

Коннора… раздирают противоречия.

Подобные эмоции не новы для него, что одновременно и обнадёживает, и нервирует. Неважно, девиант он или нет, но теперь, когда у него появилось время оценить свою новообретённую… _индивидуальность_ , он находит, что может дать название многим ощущениям, которые раньше всегда душил код. Эмоциям, которые он чувствовал задолго до пробуждения.

Обнадёживает, потому что это всегда казалось ему привычным процессом. Монетка подскакивает, перекатывается сквозь пальцы, анализ окружения методично выстраивает проекцию мира. Всё знакомо, всё понятно. Изведанная территория. Материальность.

Нервирует по той же причине — он чувствовал эти эмоции задолго до того, как стал девиантом.

Что… довольно странно. Как минимум.

Несмотря на внутреннюю суматоху, которую рождает данная теория, чувство противоречия в Конноре вызвано другим.

В данный момент это его собственное отражение. Он рассматривает его слишком пристально, до тех пор пока глаза не сужаются, а линия между бровями не заламывается сильнее обычного. Источник его жгучего внимания — диод на виске, прерывисто пульсирующий жёлтым, пока он борется с решением, которое мучает его последние две недели.

Руки плотно прижимаются к раковине в ванной Хэнка, в левой зажаты кухонные ножницы, так что их металл слегка скрипит под натиском. Коннор проверяет внутренние часы — он стоит тут без движения ровно шестьдесят три минуты. И за всё это время его диод то бешено заикался жёлтым, то погружался в ровный красный с непредсказуемыми интервалами.

Маркус пытался помочь, и Коннор оценил его помощь по достоинству, но решил, что это ни к чему не приведёт. Свой диод Маркус вырвал отчасти ради самосохранения, отчасти ради неповиновения. Даже признался, что иногда хочет, чтобы тот всё ещё украшал его висок, теперь, когда андроиды свободны, но тем не менее ни о чём не жалеет.

Норт сказала диод оставить, и похрен, что думают другие.

В целом вполне предсказуемо.

Коннор и сам принял решение не убирать эту чёртову штуковину. Однако теперь находится в шаге от того, чтобы передумать, если эта дрянь продолжит издеваться над ним своим лихорадочным жёлтым миганием.

— Коннор? Ты дома?

На отметке в семьдесят две минуты Коннор наконец отмирает и выпрямляется. Хэнк хлопает дверью, чем будит Сумо, который несётся из спальни всей своей огромной мохнатой тушей, чтобы поприветствовать вернувшегося хозяина.

— Да, да, я пришёл, мой мальчик.

Коннор улыбается. Хэнк, конечно же, отрицает любые привязанности, но он много раз видел, как разглаживаются глубокие морщины на его лице, когда пёс счастливо скачет вокруг, размахивая хвостом. Коннор последний раз бросает взгляд на своё отражение, откладывает ножницы и отправляется в гостиную, чтобы тоже поприветствовать Хэнка.

— Добрый вечер, лейтенант, — с улыбкой говорит Коннор. — Как прошла встреча?

Хэнк ворчит, стаскивая пальто и вешая его у двери.

— Хренова трата времени. Всё ещё не понимаю, почему ты остался дома вместо того, чтобы страдать со мной за компанию. Ты-то уж точно хотел пойти туда гораздо больше меня.

Коннор и в самом деле очень хотел поприсутствовать. Фаулер созвал брифинг в участке после протеста Маркуса и призыва президента Уоррен покинуть Детройт. Всех офицеров проинформировали, что при желании уехать им и их семьям предоставят оплачиваемый отпуск в связи с чрезвычайными обстоятельствами. Тех же, кто решил остаться, — Хэнка, Бена, Криса и ещё несколько других офицеров — уведомили об их новых обязанностях относительно ситуации в городе.

А Коннор… полицейским не был. Хоть и считал себя напарником Хэнка, но после окончания протеста и в ожидании поправок о правах андроидов в конституции присутствие Коннора в департаменте полиции считалось фактически невозможным. В конце концов в Киберлайф его модель активировали совсем недавно и только для помощи в расследовании дел девиантов.

Он был… Он был просто…

— Коннор, с тобой всё в порядке? Ты не собираешься отключиться или самоуничтожиться?

Коннор моргает и возвращается к реальности. Выражение лица Хэнка идентифицируется как настороженное на девятнадцать процентов, но в основе своей там лишь бесконечное беспокойство. Он постоянно переводит взгляд от любого проявления эмоций на лице Коннора до его диода, пульсирующего ярко-жёлтым на виске. Коннор сопротивляется желанию прикрыть эту чёртову штуку.

— Прошу прощения, лейтенант, задумался.

Хэнк фыркает и направляется на кухню.

— Да, это я понял. Но что ты так завёлся? Действительно огорчён тем, что не слышал, как Фаулер разглагольствовал в течении двух часов, а Рид сучился из-за всякой мелочи под этим грёбанным солнцем?

— Не огорчён, — привычно лжёт Коннор, поглаживая косматую голову Сумо, когда тот тычется в его ногу в поисках ласки. — В конце концов я больше не занимаю должность детектива участка. Моя позиция в Киберлайф упразднена, а расследование по делу девиантов закончено. Я…

Коннор останавливается. Что-то холодное и тяжёлое оседает внутри — где-то на уровне желудка, если бы он у него был. Это настолько ново и неожиданно, что вначале кажется ему почти физическим ощущением. Коннор бессмысленно сглатывает, но само собой, ничего не проходит.

— Господи, _Коннор_ , да что за _херня_ с тобой творится?

Коннор не отвечает. Он собирался ответить _«устарел»_. У него больше нет цели, от него нет никакой пользы. Бесполезный. Устаревший. Невостребованный и ненужный. Уже не андроид, но и не человек. Застрял в странной неопределённости между двумя состояниями. И эта неопределённость… она пугает его.

— Прошу прощения, лейтенант, — произносит Коннор после заминки. — Я всё ещё приспосабливаюсь к потере своих главных директив. Трудно акклиматизироваться, когда нет… цели.

Хэнк останавливается у стола на полпути к холодильнику.

— Твою мать, Коннор, и как давно ты паришься из-за этого дерьма?

— Я не _парюсь_ …

— Как давно?

Спор ни к чему не приведёт, хотя после программного сбоя в его системе появилось что-то, заставляющее продолжать пререкаться и перечить.

 _Раздражение_. Коннор обнаруживает название после быстрого сканирования своих баз данных. И с этим ему придётся жить? Раздражительный андроид. Почти смешно.

— После революции. — Слова освобождают ещё одну знакомую эмоцию внутри.

 _Стыд_. Ему не нравится.

Хэнк вздыхает, поворачиваясь к холодильнику и открывая его, чтобы взять пиво.

— Слушай, Коннор, ты теперь свободен. Киберлайф больше не контролирует тебя, у тебя больше нет основной директивы, и ты её _не получишь_. Вроде в этом и был смысл революции, или тебе не прислали напоминалку?

Коннор стискивает зубы. _Разочарование_. Тоже знакомое чувство.

— Я знаю, что не получу других указаний. Я имею в виду, что не понимаю, что делать с собой. Я… я просто застрял здесь. У меня больше нет цели. Нет причин для существования. Это…

Холодная тяжесть внутри удваивается. Что-то будто ползёт по спине, сжимает грудь и заставляет тириумный насос работать быстрее.

 _Страх_.

Коннор сжимает кулаки.

— Лейтенант, я хочу быть полезным. Если бы я принадлежал Киберлайф, меня бы уже деактивировали. А пока Уоррен и Сенат не примут решение, я не могу работать. У меня нет никакого опыта, кроме нашего расследования. Я был создан с единственной целью — выслеживать девиантов, и теперь я… я потерялся.

От пива идёт шипение, когда Хэнк откручивает крышку. Он облокачивается на стол, но не пьёт. Пока что. Вместо этого пристально разглядывает Коннора, сузив глаза, будто пытается сложить головоломку.

— У людей тоже нет указаний, — замечает Хэнк после паузы. — Всё, что мы делаем, это спотыкаемся по жизни, надеясь, что большую часть времени творим правильную херню, и что можем быть счастливыми, пока это делаем. Поверь мне, Коннор, из всех людей на планете едва ли хоть один знает, что творит.

Исходя из того, что Коннор узнал о людях, он даже не сомневается.

— Ты в самом деле хочешь работать в полиции?

Желание — самое новое и слишком странное понятие, с которым Коннор имел дело. Странно хотеть чего-либо самостоятельно после того, как в тебя так долго вкладывали желания… Ну уж нет. Он идёт рука об руку с выяснением собственного мнения о мире, что также является уникальным опытом.

Судя по позитивным ощущениям, которые он испытывает, рассматривая возвращение в участок, Коннор предполагает, что _хочет_ вернуться к работе. И хочет очень сильно.

— Да, — кивает он Хэнку. — Я хочу быть детективом. Это интересно, и у меня получается. Мне… мне нравится.

Рот Хэнка кривится в лёгкой усмешке.

— Всё ещё странно слышать, как ты говоришь, что тебе что-то нравится. Думаю, так быть не должно. Ты всегда казался человечнее, чем следовало. Я бы не удивился, узнав, что ты с самого начала был девиантом.

Коннор рассматривал такую теорию. До сих пор рассматривает. Но считая девиацию уже свершившимся фактом, старается не задумываться об этом чаще, чем следовало бы.

— С нетерпением жду, когда Уоррен объявит о решении Сената, — признаётся Коннор. — Может быть, тогда я буду знать, что делать дальше.

— Никогда не помешает иметь план, — соглашается Хэнк, делая глоток, а затем указывает бутылкой в сторону собеседника. — Но просто, чтобы ты знал, в участке довольно много людей были бы рады, если бы ты вернулся. Полагаю, Фаулера несложно будет убедить назначить тебе присягу.

Тяжесть внутри внезапно уменьшается, грудь будто перестаёт сдавливать тисками.

— Думаете, мне позволят вернуться?

— Думаю, тебя будут об этом умолять.

Коннор _вздыхает. Облегчение._ Какая приятная эмоция. Да, ему определённо нравится.

Хэнк фыркает и, отталкиваясь от стойки, направляется в гостиную.

— А пока просто… Господи, просто расслабься немного. Погуляй с Сумо, если хочешь. Постарайся не тратить всё время на раздумья. Поверь мне, из этого никогда не выходит ничего хорошего.

По правде сказать, Коннор не умеет ничего, кроме как думать. Его умственные способности не имеют себе равных. Он прототип с почти бесконечной базой знаний под рукой. Чтобы не думать, ему проще войти в стазис на длительное время, но ему почему-то не хочется. Если бы он мог…

—  _Что_ … О боже, это именно то, о чём я говорю, Коннор. Хватит заморачиваться, присядь, посмотри телек, ещё чем-нибудь займись.

— Я просто…

Хэнк хватает Коннора за запястье и с раздражённым ворчанием дёргает на диван.

— Сядь, ради всего святого. По крайней мере перестанешь нависать надо мной. Это жутковато выглядит.

Ладонь Хэнка вокруг запястья тёплая и шершавая, Коннора слегка бьёт статическим электричеством при контакте. Он позволяет утянуть себя на диван, но тут же старается отодвинуться подальше, чтобы дать Хэнку побольше личного пространства, которое он так ценит.

— О, нет, нет. Сумо!

Пёс заскакивает на диван всем своим немаленьким весом и плюхается на колени Коннора передними лапами. Коннор замирает там, где сидит, считая непрофессиональным сталкивать с себя собаку, словно габаритный вес на коленях хоть что-то для него значит, но Хэнк, кажется, считает иначе, потому лишь самодовольно улыбается.

— Просто сиди и смотри телевизор, Коннор. Не у всего в жизни есть причины, знаешь ли. В этом суть девиации. Ты теперь иррационален. Как человек. Это отстой. Тебе повезло.

 _Мне повезло._ Коннор лениво пропускает плотный мех Сумо сквозь пальцы, разглядывая Хэнка, пока тот листает каналы. В груди затягивается что-то тёплое.

_Да. Мне повезло._


	2. Chapter 2

Хэнк сказал, что люди иррациональны и почти никогда не знают, что творят. Хоть это слегка и обнадёживает, Коннор не успокаивается. Он просто не хочет сидеть дома мёртвым грузом, особенно когда Хэнк сам вернулся к работе и теперь спасает шаткий мир.

Тем более Хэнк предоставил свой дом в распоряжение Коннора, пока они ждут объявления Сената. И Коннор считает, что по крайней мере может более продуктивно потратить свободное время. Он встаёт до рассвета, когда протокол ежедневного стазиса подходит к завершению, и даже планирует провести в нём ещё пару часов, но быстро ловит себя на желании тут же что-нибудь сделать.

Поэтому наполняет миску Сумо едой и меняет воду. Хоть какое-то занятие. Проводит быстрое сканирование дома и на мгновение замирает. В нём нет стандартных функций, которыми оснащены модели для домашнего хозяйства, но Коннор полагает, что навести порядок будет не слишком сложно. Однако заняться этим можно только после того, как Хэнк уйдёт, а не начнёт ворчать, пытаясь его остановить.

Как только Сумо доедает, он с размаху прыгает передними лапами на Коннора и скулит. Коннор намёк понимает, стягивает поводок с вешалки и пристёгивает к ошейнику. Потом тихо открывает дверь, и они выскальзывают в раннее утро, чистое и свежее, едва озаряемое поднимающимся солнцем.

Коннор просчитывает наиболее эффективный маршрут, чтобы дать Сумо оптимальную нагрузку, но прежде чем делает шаг, пёс тащит его в противоположном направлении.

— Сумо! Сумо, подожди! — Коннор пытается вернуть лидерство в их паре, в конце концов он как минимум сильнее, но Сумо, по видимому, лучше знает, куда хочет пойти, поэтому приходится вздохнуть и подчиниться, чтобы его не протащили на буксире по улицам.

Пока они гуляют, Коннор находит время, чтобы просто… существовать. Полагая, что именно чего-то подобного и хотел от него Хэнк. Насладиться моментом, осмотреться, не анализировать. Он пытается это сделать, просто смотрит и даже на секунду задумывается отключить соединение с общей сетью.

Нет, нужно научиться справляться без лишних манипуляций, оставаясь именно таким, какой он есть. Менять себя теперь, после революции, кажется довольно нелепым. Они боролись за своё существование. Коннор не сможет _выжить_ , если придётся постоянно менять аспекты своей личности только для того, чтобы приспособить свой новообретённый дискомфорт к его бесцельному состоянию в настоящее время.

Поэтому он просто идёт следом за Сумо, осматривает тихие улицы, сверкающие от преломляющихся в недавно выпавшем снеге солнечных лучей. Спящие машины такси припорошены белым, ни единого человека вокруг, ни звука, только лёгкий ветерок, хруст снега под ногами и возбуждённое сопение Сумо.

Это умиротворяет. Коннору нравится.

Они сворачивают в переулок, и Сумо останавливается, чтобы пометить территорию, прежде чем направиться дальше. Впереди виднеется небольшой парк с газоном и игровой площадкой. Сумо несётся к нему с громким лаем, и Коннор спускает его с поводка, наблюдая, как пёс поднимает облака снега своими мощными лапами. Коннору хорошо и спокойно, он даже немного удовлетворён выполнением хотя бы такой мелкой задачи, как прогулка с Сумо.

Однако задача оказывается незавершённой, поскольку Сумо приносит ему большую палку, тычется носом в ноги и скулит.

Коннор поднимает палку, и пёс припадает на передние лапы, яростно виляя хвостом, жадно поглощая глазами вытянутую руку.

Коннор кидает далеко, Сумо бросается за палкой, заходясь восторженным лаем. Он приносит палку назад и скачет по снегу вокруг, взметая в воздух искрящиеся снежинки, чтобы Коннор попытался отнять его добычу и бросить снова.

Этим они и занимаются некоторое время. Коннор бросает палку всё дальше и дальше, до тех пор, пока Сумо не начинает тяжело дышать, а в итоге и вовсе ложится, чтобы разгрызть свою несчастную жертву, а не преследовать её.

Коннор снова достаёт поводок и щёлкает языком, имитируя движение и интонацию Хэнка, чтобы подозвать Сумо и отправиться домой.

Внутри тепло, они оба стряхивают с себя снег, а потом Коннор замечает Хэнка, сидящего за кухонным столом и сонно щурящегося в кружку с кофе. Он поднимает на них глаза с лёгкой улыбкой.

— Развлекаетесь?

Коннор похлопывает Сумо по спине, и тот сразу же спешит к миске, разбрызгивая воду и слюни повсюду.

— Да, развлекаемся.

Хэнк широко зевает, так что щёлкает челюсть.

— Мне надо в участок. С тобой всё нормально будет?

— Конечно, я запланировал на сегодня несколько дел.

Хэнк ему сонно улыбается, но улыбка быстро сползает, когда усталые глаза фокусируются на лице. Коннор неловко переступает с ноги на ногу.

— Всё хорошо, лейтенант?

Хэнк смотрит на него во все глаза.

— Ты замёрз?

— Я не чувствую холода. Температура на улице в среднем два градуса Цельсия. Это имеет значение?

Хэнк неопределённо жестикулирует в сторону его лица.

— Ты… ты выглядишь так, будто покраснел. От холода. Ну, в смысле, как покраснел. Ты светишься голубым.

Нахмурившись, Коннор быстро уходит в ванную, чтобы взглянуть на своё отражение. Светодиод тактит красным, пока он разглядывает себя. Хэнк прав. На щеках и переносице появился бледно-голубой оттенок. Быстрая диагностика подтверждает, что у него реакция, похожая на расширение сосудов у людей. Логично, что он посинел.

Это… очень странно. Но не плохо.

— Не знал, что у меня есть подобная функция, — говорит Коннор достаточно громко, чтобы Хэнк услышал с кухни. — Вероятно, её добавили, чтобы лучше интегрироваться с людьми. Хотя синий румянец, безусловно, едва ли может поспособствовать достижению такой цели.

— С тобой такого раньше никогда не случалось, — замечает Хэнк, облокачиваясь на дверной косяк с кружкой дымящегося кофе в руке. — Может, ты просто _не мог_ этого раньше? Может, став девиантом… не знаю, у тебя переклинило пару переключателей, которые раньше были выключены.

— У меня нет _переключателей_ , — сухо заявляет Коннор, бросая на Хэнка сердитый взгляд. — Я всегда чётко осознаю все свои функции.

— Осознаёшь? По-моему, ты себя-то не осознавал пару недель назад. Зато теперь уже синеть умеешь.

— Я эмулировал эмоции. Теперь они просто… стали настоящими.

— Я имел в виду физическую чувствительность.

— Не знаю. Я могу рецепторно регистрировать реакции давления и температуры, но…

Коннор обрывает фразу задушенным звуком, когда Хэнк тычет ему пальцами где-то между рёбер. Прикосновение посылает колеблющийся разряд через всё тело, и он вздрагивает. Не неприятно, но всё равно появляется отчётливое желание увильнуть.

— Что это было?! — требует Коннор. Хэнк выглядит невероятно довольным собой.

— Андроид, который боится щекотки, — протягивает он, допивая кофе и тихонько забавляясь. — Это что-то новенькое.

Щекотки? Коннор не может бояться щекотки. Он не запрограммирован регистрировать подобные ощущения. Это за пределами его компетенций, или по крайней мере должно быть. Диод несколько секунд горит непрерывным красным, Коннор ловит его отражение в зеркале периферийным зрением.

— Я не понимаю, — тихо сообщает Коннор. — Я бы зарегистрировал такое раньше, верно ведь? Я не… — Он сжимает ладони вместе. Рецепторы регистрируют давление, поддерживаемая температура тела оптимальна. Затем вонзает ноготь в ладонь. Щиплет. Коннор заторможено моргает.

— Мне нужно провести диагностику, — говорит он, выпрямляясь. — Что-то не так.

— Не так, потому что ты можешь чувствовать?

— Да, лейтенант. У меня не должно быть такой возможности. Андроиды регистрируют давление. Они _не чувствуют_.

Хэнк поднимает бровь.

— Ты ведь в курсе, что революция буквально доказала полную противоположность этому заявлению?

— Вы _поняли_ , что я имею в виду физический аспект восприятия, лейтенант. Не тупите.

— Ммм. Ничего не могу с собой поделать.

Коннор игнорирует его, хотя больше всего хочет огрызнуться в ответ. Он слишком озабочен происходящими аномалиями и сразу запускает проверку всех рецепторов и циклов обратной связи от них. Всё нормально: регистрируется лёгкое давление одежды, привычное и легко игнорируемое, потому что это знакомо его программе. Но ощущение боли, щекотки — Коннор не понимает, почему вдруг начал ощущать их.

В поле зрения появляется диалоговое окно.

_**Настройки рецепторов: АКТИВНО** _

_**Сенсорная чувствительность: АКТИВНО (!)** _

_**Тактильный отклик: НЕ АКТИВНО** _

_**Сенсоры удовольствия: НЕ АКТИВНО (*)** _

_**(!) Активация сенсорной чувствительности возможна только после перезапуска системы. Пожалуйста войдите в стазис и выберите необходимый протокол для обновления сенсорной чувствительности. Патч 8-2.09.** _

_**(*) Требуется обновление. Несовместимо с данной версией системы. Пожалуйста войдите в стазис и выберите необходимый протокол для активации сенсоров удовольствия. Патч 6-7.04.** _

— О…

Это… неожиданно.

— Ты планируешь меня успокоить или как?

— Кажется, мне необходимо обновление, — медленно произносит Коннор. — Мои рецепторы работают с ошибкой. Нужно войти в стазис, чтобы восстановить их.

— И что тогда будет?

— Мои тактильные отклики сбросятся до базовых настроек.

Коннор очень разносторонний. Быстрый, ловкий. Аналитик и девиант. А ещё, по-видимому, он мастерский лжец.

— Какая-то хреновая сделка, — хмурится Хэнк. — Ты не хочешь чувствовать?

— Я не хочу быть неисправным, — отвечает Коннор так честно, насколько это вообще возможно, при этом удерживая новое знание в секрете. Это личное, захватывающее. Он не хочет пока этим делиться. До тех пор, пока не войдёт в стазис и не посмотрит, что произойдёт после установки обновлений.

Ответ, похоже, Хэнка совсем не удовлетворяет, но он не давит, просто уходит, чтобы собраться на работу. Коннор делает глубокий вдох, который ему совершенно не нужен. Но это помогает успокоиться, поэтому он делает ещё один, прежде чем отправиться в гостиную.

Он не собирается сейчас же входить в стазис. У него ещё много занятий, прежде чем придётся открыть для себя путь ощущений.

Кроме того, так захватывающе ждать чего-то с нетерпением.


	3. Chapter 3

Коннор входит в стазис уже после обеда, после активации нескольких протоколов AX400 для уборки и обслуживания. За то время, пока Хэнк на работе, он наводит тщательную и столь необходимую этому дому чистоту, избавляясь от всех пустых коробок и заплесневелой еды в шкафах. Находит три бутылки виски, спрятанные в разных местах, и опустошает все в раковину. В холодильнике из продуктов оказывается лишь пакет с некой субстанцией, которая когда-то, вероятно, была овощами, но срок годности истёк уже месяц назад, и даже Коннору не хочется рисковать и анализировать содержимое, несмотря на отсутствие вкусовых рецепторов.

Он вытирает пыль, подметает, убирает кухню, пылесосит гостиную и до блеска вычищает ванную комнату. Сумо, в основном, не обращает на его действия никакого внимания, кроме яростного лая на пылесос, чем немало забавляет Коннора.

В итоге дом оказывается респектабельнее и чище, чем он когда-либо видел. Коннор берёт часть наличных, которые отложил ещё давно, на случай если Киберлайф решит заморозить его активы после окончания дела (и правильно сделал, потому что именно так и случилось сразу же после девиации) и отправляется на поиски работающего магазина.

Первый открытый отыскивается примерно через час или около того, внутри никого, кроме пожилого мужчины, сидящего за кассой и смотрящего новости по телевизору. Коннор вежливо интересуется, почему он не покинул город после приказа об эвакуации граждан.

— Я родился здесь, и пока я дышу, ничто не заставит меня уехать из этого города, — отвечает тот, хмуро рассматривая Коннора, но в обслуживании однако не отказывает.

Итак, предметы первой необходимости: собачий корм, туалетные принадлежности. После Коннор быстро находит несколько несложных рецептов в базе AX400, с которыми справится без лишней подготовки. Он заполняет покупками две корзины и в качестве уступки берёт ещё спайку из шести бутылок пива, чтобы немного успокоить Хэнка, когда тот неминуемо обнаружит пропажу виски.

Вернувшись домой, Коннор выкладывает покупки, выпускает Сумо во двор и готовит ужин. После того, как все поставленные задачи завершены, а до возвращения Хэнка остаётся ещё достаточно времени, он устраивается в кресле и закрывает глаза, вызывая диалоговое окно, которое так и не закрыл с утра.

_**Протокол стазиса Киберлайф активирован. Ожидание загрузки обновления системы. Выберите необходимые варианты патчей.** _

Коннор долго колеблется. Он всё ещё не оптимально настроен для обычной жизни, и установка обновлений может серьёзно навредить ему. Исходя из логики, довлеющей над инстинктами, Коннор выбирает обновление сенсорной чувствительности, а также тактильного отклика и запускает протокол.

_**Протокол стазиса Киберлайф готов к обновлению.** _

_**Тактильный отклик: АКТИВНО** _

_**Ожидание обновлений 1/27** _

_**Сенсорная чувствительность: АКТИВНО** _

_**Ожидание обновлений 4/9** _

_**Время до окончания 00:02:59:59** _

_**Запустить протокол стазиса Киберлайф?** _

_**Y/N** _

Коннор выбирает «да».

_**Протокол стазиса Киберлайф инициирован.** _

_**Время до окончания 00:02:59:57** _

_**00:02:59:56** _

_**00:02:59:55** _

_**00:02:59:54** _

_**00:02:59:53** _

***

Из всех вещей, которые Хэнк ожидал увидеть по возвращению домой, последняя — это уникальный прототип андроида Киберлайф серии RK800, валяющийся на полу, уткнувшись носом в мягкий мех сенбернара.

— Добрый вечер, лейтенант, — проговаривает Коннор, слыша, как закрывается входная дверь. Голос приглушён густой шерстью Сумо.

— Что… во имя всего святого, что ты делаешь?

— Я обновил систему сегодня днём.

— Ясно. И что, всё сломалось?

— Напротив. Все мои системы стабильны. Я работаю с максимальной эффективностью.

— Круто. Отличная новость. Рад слышать. Тогда объясни, пожалуйста, почему ты лежишь на моей собаке?

Коннор поднимает лицо, поворачиваясь к Хэнку со счастливой улыбкой.

— Я установил дополнительные обновления. Я могу чувствовать, лейтенант.

Тот недоверчиво щурится.

— Ты же вроде сказал, что это неисправность?

— Да. В общем, изначально так и было, но после входа в стазис и углублённой диагностики, я обнаружил, что просто не завершил ряд обновлений и давно не совершал перезагрузку, необходимую для инициализации нового программного обеспечения.

— Господи… человеческим языком, пожалуйста?

Коннор вздыхает, но за этим не скрывается никакого раздражения.

— Я выключился, снова включился и теперь могу испытывать физические реакции.

— И лежишь, уткнувшись лицом в собаку?

— Но он _такой мягкий_ , лейтенант!

Хэнк громко смеётся, пожимая плечами.

— Счастлив за тебя, Коннор. Должен признать, мысль о том, что ты не можешь чувствовать, меня угнетала. Например, вдруг бы тебе захотелось дотронуться до кого-то? Или же кто-то захотел бы дотронуться до тебя? Иногда это приносит такое облегчение… — он замолкает и быстро отворачивается. Коннор фиксирует быстрый скачок температуры и частоты сердечных сокращений.

Хм, а это интересно.

— Я не знал, что ко мне кто-то хочет прикоснуться, — говорит Коннор, с любопытством склоняя голову. Хэнк прочищает горло, бормоча себе под нос.

— Гипотетически, — отвечает он напряжённо.

Гипотетически.

Гипотетически, если бы Хэнк захотел к нему прикоснуться, Коннор бы точно не стал препятствовать.

— Ты что, _убрался_?

— Везде, — подтверждает Коннор, поднимаясь на ноги. Синтетическая одежда неприятно трёт. Она предназначена для долговечности и функциональности, а вовсе не для комфорта. Коннор кривится. Надо будет позаботиться о покупке новой. Если эвакуация однажды прекратится, и магазины откроются вновь. А для этого неплохо бы ещё устроится на работу и получать зарплату. Он вздыхает. По одной проблеме за раз.

— Тебе не нужно было этого делать, — произносит Хэнк, выходя из ванной. — Ты же не служанка, Коннор.

— Мне захотелось, — отвечает тот, стряхивая собачью шерсть с брюк. Теперь они тоже кажутся ужасно неудобными и тесными. — Как я уже сказал, мне хотелось быть полезным. И найти способ отплатить вам за то, что позволили мне остаться у вас.

Хэнк слегка розовеет где-то в районе шеи.

— Я же говорил, ты можешь оставаться столько, сколько захочешь. Здесь не так одиноко, когда ты рядом.

Коннор принимает признание с невероятным чувством гордости и вежливо склоняет голову.

— Благодарю вас, лейтенант.

— Ой, да ради бога! _Пожалуйста_ , зови меня Хэнком.

— Хэнк, — пробует мягко произнести Коннор. — Спасибо, Хэнк.

— Обращайся, — нервно ворчит тот.

— На самом деле у меня есть просьба.

— О, надо же?

— Да. Могу я одолжить один или пару предметов одежды? Моя униформа Киберлайф оказалась довольно некомфортной.

Хэнк фыркает и расплывается в широкой улыбке.

— На твоём месте я бы её сжёг. Пошли их нахер наконец. И конечно бери. Не уверен, что тебе хоть что-то подойдёт по размеру, но что-нибудь да найдём.


	4. Chapter 4

— То, что я заменил виски пивом, не значит, что вы должны пить больше в _количественном_ отношении, лейтенант.

— О, да ради всего святого, подари мне грёбанный перерыв…

Ворчание Хэнка отлично слышно с кухни, и Коннор позволяет себе улыбнуться. Хэнк не особенно старался замечать пополнение продуктов и преображение кухни, буркнул пару раз что-то вроде неуклюжей благодарности, но очевидно, сейчас всё же обратил внимание на отсутствие напитков покрепче пива во всех трёх тайниках. Коннор не хочет заставлять отказываться от них полностью — последствия алкогольной абстиненции и делириозного синдрома нанесут куда больший ущерб здоровью Хэнка, чем долгосрочная перспектива распития крепкого алкоголя. Вместо этого он считает необходимым снизить объём потребления, и Хэнк всё прекрасно понимает, хоть и спорит слегка, несмотря на то что Коннор тратит собственные деньги на пиво, лишь бы оно всегда присутствовало в холодильнике.

— Было бы здорово, если бы ты смог отключить протокол пилящей жены, — продолжает бухтеть Хэнк, и Коннор закатывает глаза.

— Просто садитесь и смотрите фильм, лейтенант. Я хочу узнать, чем всё кончится. — Он жестами показывает на приостановленное воспроизведение на экране телевизора.

— Разве ты не можешь просто погуглить у себя в башке? И я _просил_ тебя называть меня Хэнком.

— Я _не хочу_ гуглить фильм у себя в голове. Я хочу посмотреть. _Хэнк_.

Тот всё равно присаживается на диван с заметным раздражением, и Сумо потягивается, закидывая ему на колени задние лапы и блаженно повиливая хвостом. Голова его покоится на коленях Коннора, тот нежно гладит ему уши, всё ещё удивляясь, как не способен был чувствовать мягкость шерсти раньше. В сочетании с тёплой поношенной тканью толстовки Хэнка из полицейской академии и парой старых флисовых штанов, также выуженных из запасов шкафа, Коннор чувствует себя комфортнее, чем когда-либо. Теперь дома он предпочитает ходить босиком, пусть это и выглядит странно. Он не помнил, чтобы разувался хотя бы раз, но недавно обновлённые сенсоры постоянно посылают новую информацию, и это ему ужасно нравится. Если бы он был человеком, то от подобной расслабленности, вероятно, зевнул бы. На самом деле он и вправду волнуется из-за возможности внезапно ускользнуть в стазис, настолько ему комфортно.

— Почему мне всё время достаётся задница? — жалуется Хэнк, пытаясь отмахнуться от лезущего в лицо хвоста Сумо.

— Я повысил температуру тела на три десятых градуса, — объясняет Коннор.

— Круто, замечательно. _И_?

— Я теплее. Ему комфортнее.

Хэнк бормочет что-то о подмене понятий и называет Сумо предателем, но Коннор игнорирует его в пользу возобновлённого на экране фильма. Он старый, но смотреть очень приятно. Хэнк сказал, что это любимый фильм его молодости, возможно, в этом и кроется секрет.

Но тут он внезапно прерывает воспроизведение. Светодиод вращается жёлтым, и Коннор начинает часто моргать.

— Ты в порядке? Сбой в матрице, что ли?

— Нет, — отмирает Коннор, переключая взглядом телевизор на новостной канал. Лицо президента Уоррен за трибуной заполняет экран, пока журналисты занимают свои места.

— Ох, дерьмо, — выдыхает Хэнк, опуская пиво и садясь ровнее. Коннор испытывает схожие чувства, узел затягивается в животе. Он беспокоится. Беспокоится слишком сильно.

— Разве выступление не должно быть запланированным? — бормочет Хэнк.

— Должно.

— Значит, внезапность не самый хороший знак.

Нет. Совсем нехороший. Коннор рефлекторно сглатывает, закапывая пальцы в мех Сумо в поисках хоть какой-то формы комфорта. Он чувствует себя дёрганным и разбалансированным. Будто сломался внутренний гироскоп и вышли из строя все внешние приводы разом. Ему совсем не нравится. Ни капельки.

Ладонь Хэнка отрывает его руку от Сумо, и Коннор настороженно смотрит, как их пальцы переплетаются вместе. Как плотно ладонь сжимает его собственную. Ободряюще. Хэнк не смотрит в его сторону, его взгляд чётко устремлён на экран. Коннор понимает, что ему тоже тревожно, и это приносит небольшое утешение.

 _«Последние несколько недель были трудным временем для многих граждан Детройта»_ , — мрачно начинает Уоррен. На заднем фоне с безумной скоростью щёлкают затворы камер. —  _«После событий с протестным шествием андроидов на Вудворд-Авеню одиннадцатого ноября человечество столкнулось с неопровержимыми доказательствами того, что андроиды разумная, чувствующая форма жизни»._

Пальцы Хэнка сильнее стискивают ладонь.

_«После этих событий Сенат неоднократно собирался для обсуждения будущего города и, в свою очередь, всех Соединённых Штатов Америки»._

_«Исходя из прошедших протестов и военных действий, проведённых за это время, было принято решение внести конституционную поправку, которая вступит в силу с шестого декабря»._

Завтра. Коннор чувствует подступающую тошноту. Не знает, как, но чувствует.

_«Андроиды будут признаны равными людям, свободомыслящими и независимыми. Всем предыдущим владельцам андроидов возместят затраты на их покупку через правительственные схемы платежей, в то время как активы Киберлайф будут заморожены до окончания расследования. Эвакуация Детройта прекратится с седьмого декабря, также будут открыты временные офисы посольства, где андроиды смогут получить идентифицирующие документы, дающие им право на работу и получение заработной платы. Андроидам будет предоставлено временное жильё до тех пор, пока они не смогут выбрать собственное для аренды или покупки. Отныне все преступления, агрессия и насилие, направленные на благополучие и благосостояние андроидов, будут рассматриваться как преступления на почве ненависти согласно новой юрисдикции»._

_«Мы должны научиться жить в мире, поскольку мы признаём этот новый вид, разделяющий с нами одну планету. Храни нас бог, и храни бог Соединённые Штаты Америки»._

Остальную часть пресс-конференции заволакивает туманом. Зрение Коннора тревожно размывается, он моргает, и влага течёт по щекам. Слёзы.

Хэнк ничего не говорит, просто притягивает его в свои объятья, как может, под развалившимся на них Сумо. И Коннор всхлипывает в плечо, благодарный за молчаливую поддержку, за сбившееся дыхание под щекой и единственную слезу, капнувшую ему на макушку. Они так и сидят молча, просто держась друг за друга и наполняясь осознанием того, что Коннор теперь уникальная личность, что он _свободен_ , и его возможности безграничны. Почти невозможно, почти неправдоподобно хорошо. Коннор хватается за рубашку Хэнка, пытаясь сопоставить этот момент с ощущениями, записать в памяти до мельчайшей детали.

— Завтра с утра первым делом отведу тебя в участок, — наконец говорит Хэнк, низко и хрипло, приглушённый его головой. — Ты начнёшь служить в полиции, даже если это будет последнее, что я сделаю в жизни.

Слёзы Коннора пропитывают рубашку насквозь.


	5. Chapter 5

Участок работает лишь наполовину укомплектованным. Они с Коннором приходят туда следующим утром, и то, что утро раннее, шокирует вдвойне. Оказывается, для пользы дела Хэнк способен быть пунктуальным. Хотя Коннор и так убедился в надёжности своего напарника. По крайней мере Хэнк может быть надёжным для него.

За стойкой регистрации стоит только один администратор, и та андроид, чему Коннор несколько удивлён. Она выверено вежливо улыбается Хэнку, но улыбка превращается во что-то по-настоящему искреннее, когда она замечает Коннора позади.

— Доброе утро, лейтенант Андерсон. Доброе утро, Коннор!

— Доброе утро, — учтиво отвечает тот. — Прости, не вижу твоего имени.

— Люси, — с улыбкой говорит администратор. Вероятно, она совсем недавно выбрала себе новое имя.

— Очень красиво, — признаётся Коннор, и Люси буквально светится от счастья.

— Пожалуйста, проходите.

— Спасибо, Люси, — кивает Хэнк, проходя через турникет. Он косится на Коннора, который всё ещё с любопытством рассматривает Люси за стойкой регистрации. — Мы теперь флиртуем с секретаршами?

Коннор останавливается. Он совсем не ожидал такого вопроса.

— Что?

— Ты там. Флиртовал.

Коннор моргает.

— Я не сознательно. Это не входило в мои намерения.

У людей странные понятия о выражении интереса. И если даже элементарная вежливость может быть воспринята как флирт, неудивительно, что они спотыкаются в своих чувствах большую часть жизни.

— Могло быть и хуже, — отмахивается Хэнк. Потом неопределённо пожимает плечами, будто ему всё равно, и эта незаинтересованность словно говорит «моё имя ты не наградил никаким эпитетом». Даже без быстрого сканирования сердечного ритма и температуры тела Коннор замечает напряжение на его лице.

_Ревность._

Коннору нравится, но только когда это чувство испытывают по отношению к нему.

— Эй, ты какого хера здесь забыл? Я уж надеялся, что Киберлайф запихнуло тебя в ближайший мусорный бак.

Хэнк тихо стонет.

— Рид. Я ещё не выпил дозу кофе, необходимую для того, чтобы выносить твою сраную рожу.

— Завали, Андерсон, я не с тобой разговариваю. — Рид подходит к Коннору и с силой тычет кулаком в грудь. Не то чтобы Коннора можно сдвинуть с места. — Какого хрена ты сюда припёрся? Тебя же должны были сдать в металлолом. Ты, блядь, все мои сладкие фантазии разрушил.

— Мне жаль, что разочаровал вас, детектив, — отвечает Коннор, выражая самое искреннее сожаление, на которое только способна программа социального взаимодействия. — Я ни в коем случае не хотел подрывать ваш авторитет, выводя вас из строя в архиве. Просто действовал в рамках требований моей миссии.

— Ты _вырубил_ меня, ты ебучий…

— Андерсон! Коннор! В мой кабинет, _немедленно_.

Коннор ещё ни разу не был так счастлив услышать сварливый голос Фаулера. С преувеличенно вежливым кивком он отворачивается от Рида и направляется за Хэнком в капитанский аквариум.

— Ты его правда вырубил? — шепчет Хэнк, когда Коннор закрывает за ними дверь. Он кивает. Хэнк лыбится.

— Хороший мальчик. — И хлопает его по плечу.

_Хороший мальчик._

Коннор сглатывает, и они присаживаются в стоящие рядом кресла, Фаулер переводит взгляд с одного на другого. Что странно, он совсем не возмущён: по-видимому, хмурым лицо капитана выглядит попросту большую часть времени. Коннор предполагает, не стоит указывать, что чрезмерно хмурая мимика способствует раннему развитию морщин, и мудро хранит молчание.

— Хэнк мне уже все уши прожужжал о том, что ты хочешь здесь работать, — начинает Фаулер после долгой паузы. Коннор смотрит на Хэнка, а тот смотрит прямо перед собой со странно спокойным выражением.

— Мне бы хотелось воспользоваться этой возможностью, — кивает Коннор. — Теперь, когда у меня есть право на работу, думаю, было бы лучше использовать мои аналитические навыки здесь. У меня уже есть опыт, если можно так выразиться.

— Вообще, идея неплохая. — Фаулер потирает ладонью челюсть. — Учитывая, что Детройт стал центром восстания, мы будем под пристальным вниманием властей, как только эвакуацию прекратят. Не все собираются просто подчиниться и принять вас. Андроидам придётся ещё долго бороться с сегрегацией. И если один из андроидов, стоявший во главе революции, станет полицейским, это сильно повлияет на людей.

Коннор медленно кивает.

— Я понимаю.

— У нас есть андроиды-помощники полицейских, которые тоже хотят остаться патрульными и тому подобное. Теперь, кажется, у нас есть андроид-детектив. Насколько я знаю, ты зарекомендовал себя крайне полезным для полиции. Особенно учитывая, что ты с этим сделал.

Под «этим» Фаулер подразумевает Хэнка, выразительно кивая в его сторону, но тот только презрительно хмыкает и отворачивается. Коннор пытается сдержать улыбку.

— Итак. — Фаулер складывает руки перед собой. — Ты пропустил сразу несколько шагов. Высшее образование, обучение в академии, тренировки, опыт работы, так что нам нужно прийти к какому-то соглашению.

— У него есть опыт работы, — вмешивается Хэнк. — Он работал со мной над делом девиантов, и я наблюдал, как он паркурит по крышам Детройта, даже не вспотев.

— Я не могу вспотеть…

— Фигура речи, Кон.

Кон?

_Кон???_

Коннору кажется, что в голове плавятся микросхемы. Это что, прозвище? Он надеется, что да. Боже, пусть это будет прозвище.

— Плюс у него все данные интернета в голове. Конечно, он также имеет слишком много преимуществ перед людьми, но было бы безумием не воспользоваться таким шансом, Джеффри.

Фаулер вздыхает.

— Я всё ещё хочу, чтобы он сдал экзамен. И ему нужно пройти сертификацию на ношение огнестрельного оружия. Приступить сразу не получится. — Последнее он говорит непосредственно Коннору. — Придётся подождать, пока я разберусь со всей волокитой. Но я уже запустил процесс. Просто сиди тихо и не высовывайся.

— Я очень вам благодарен, — искренне произносит Коннор. — Действительно очень благодарен.

Губы Фаулера искривляются в улыбке, которая настолько же странно смотрится на его лице, насколько в других людях нервирует хмурое выражение.

— Не меня надо благодарить. Хэнк и Крис уже несколько недель от меня не отстают.

Коннор снова бросает взгляд на Хэнка, тот пялится в потолок, но щёки предательски краснеют.

— Я хотел компетентного напарника, — ворчит он. — А то приставил бы ко мне Рида.

— Не дай бог, — с улыбкой качает головой Коннор. Хэнк слегка пинает его носком ботинка.

— Ничего не хочу слышать о том, что происходит между вами и детективом Ридом, — предостерегает Фаулер. — Я знаю, что он засранец, но держитесь от него подальше. Оба. Не подливайте масла в огонь. Пусть сам варится в своём дерьме и делает свою работу. Но… — Взгляд Фаулера ожесточается. — Если он попробует оскорбить тебя словесно или физически, я должен узнать об этом первым. Такой херни я в своём участке не потерплю. И не для протокола: поставь его на место раньше, чем это сделает Хэнк. Пожалуйста.

Хэнк смеётся, Коннор аккуратно улыбается.

— Будет сделано, капитан. Благодарю вас.

Фаулер отмахивается.

— Дверь за собой закройте.

Хэнк не произносит ни слова, пока они не выходят из участка, хотя при каждом удобном случае показывает Риду фак, и Коннор находит это ребячливым, хотя и несколько забавным. Но как только они оказываются на улице, Хэнк наконец оборачивается к Коннору, сверкая глазами. Он даже выглядит немного моложе.

— Хэнк, я… я не знаю, как тебя благодарить.

— Это не обязательно, Коннор. Просто… хорошо сдай экзамен, возвращайся со значком и может… может, ты решишь остаться моим напарником. Ну по крайней мере хоть какое-то время. Я, ну… привык к тебе уже.

Как будто Коннор думал о том, чтобы уйти куда-то.

— Остаться с тобой — моё самое сильное желание, Хэнк, — говорит Коннор, обезоруживая своей нелепой искренностью в очередной раз. — Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя так, будто я дома.

— Ах ты ж, господи, — хрипло бурчит Хэнк. — А ты заставляешь старика плакать, Кон.

_Кон._

— Я бы никогда не стал относиться столь неуважительно к престарелому возрасту.

—  _Эй!_ Ты, мать твою, назвал меня престарелым?

— Ты только что сам сказал…

— Мне можно. Ладно, забей, я проголодался. Пошли позавтракаем.

— Я не ем, Хэнк.

— А я вот очень даже. Кроме того, тебе нужна новая одежда. Где-то должен работать хоть один магазин. Я хочу свою толстовку обратно, в конце концов.

Коннор сдерживает улыбку.

— С прискорбием сообщаю вам, лейтенант, что толстовка обрела нового владельца. А я очень неохотно делюсь своими вещами.

Хэнк фыркает, легко толкая локтём в бок.

— Скоро получишь свою собственную.

— Да, но твоя пахнет тобой.

Хэнк закашливается, а Коннор думает, что иногда искренность стоит оставить при себе.

— И это… это хорошо? — наконец уточняет Хэнк, искоса поглядывая на него.

— Для меня да. — Что ж, слова уже выскользнули, и нет смысла их брать назад.

— О. Ладно. Хорошо. — Хэнк засовывает руки в карманы. — Так. Завтрак. Потом одежда.

Коннор подстраивается под его шаг, когда они направляются вниз по улице. Некоторое время прогулка проходит в дружеском молчании, пока Коннор не решается нарушить его.

— Думаю, в магазин лучше пригласить Маркуса. У него удивительное чувство стиля. Он говорил, что это влияние Карла, его отца.

Хэнк подозрительно щурится.

— Почему мне кажется, что критика относится ко мне?

— Это совсем не критика. Просто говорю, что если я собираюсь выбрать одежду, то возможно, должен делать это с кем-то, чей гардероб не такой…

— И какой же?

— … _Эклектичный_.

— Ты ступил на грёбанный тонкий лёд, Кон.

На самом деле нет, и они оба это знают. Когда они переходят дорогу, Коннор будто невзначай берёт его под локоть. Частота сердечного ритма повышается, но Хэнк ничего не говорит и руку не отнимает. Его собственный регулятор тириумного насоса также убыстряется в два раза. Коннору нравится.

В конце концов не такие уж они и разные.


	6. Chapter 6

Вопреки предыдущим опасениям, Хэнк оказывается совсем не таким уж кошмарным компаньоном для походов по магазинам. Видимо, его ужасающее чувство стиля распространяется только на личный вкус в одежде, потому что в тот единственный раз, когда Хэнк вытягивает вырвиглазную рубашку, он прижимает её к груди со словами «она ужасна, мне нравится».

Для Коннора он выбирает несколько более простых предметов одежды, накидав всё на руку, а затем начинает присматриваться к обуви.

— Как насчёт кроссовок? Я знаю, что ты придерживаешься определённой эстетики, но раз уж ты теперь носишь треники и толстовку, нужно закончить образ.

— О чём ты? — ошарашенно смотрит на него Коннор.

— Ну, ты же не можешь носить туфли с повседневной одеждой, Коннор. Нужно же во что-то переодеваться из костюмов с галстуками.

Коннор абсолютно, на сто процентов не согласен с его рассуждениями.

Тем не менее он не сопротивляется, когда Хэнк запихивает его в примерочную, подавая одежду через дверь. Похоже, Хэнк серьёзно заинтересован в удачном подборе вещей, которые будет носить Коннор. Он выбрал много рубашек, свитеров и джинсов, которые выглядят даже более узкими, чем его брюки от униформы Киберлайф.

— Надо ещё новое бельё тебе захватить, — задумчиво вещает Хэнк по ту сторону примерочной. Коннор делает паузу, перестав застёгивать рубашку.

— Зачем? В этом нет необходимости. Я не потею, как человек, так что это лишнее.

Хэнк за дверью очень долго молчит.

— Коннор. _Коннор_. Только не говори… ты же… ты ведь… в нижнем белье?

— В этом нет необходимости, — снова отвечает Коннор.

Хэнк вымученно и напряжённо смеётся.

— Прекрасно. _Просто замечательно_. Пойду возьму тебе бельё.

— Но зачем?..

— Ради моего грёбанного спокойствия, Коннор!

Когда дело касается причинно-следственных связей, у людей всегда всё ужасно запутано.

Впрочем, Коннор одобряет три выбранных наряда и уступает паре ненавязчивых кроссовок, только чтобы успокоить Хэнка.

— Как только я получу зарплату, смогу тебе возместить, — начинает он, подходя к кассе. Хэнк выпадает из хмурой задумчивости.

— Это подарок, Коннор. Тебе нужна новая одежда, и я _действительно_ мечтаю сжечь твою униформу. Беспроигрышный вариант.

— Подарок, — повторяет тот. — Мне никогда не дарили подарков. Спасибо, Хэнк.

Хэнк вспыхивает от внезапной искренности и бормочет слабое «просто забей», размещая покупки на прилавке. Улыбающийся андроид с голограммой имени «Глен» рассматривает их, пока сканирует и упаковывает вещи.

— Я знаю тебя, — внезапно замечает он, уставившись на Коннора, и его диод начинает пульсировать жёлтым от удивления.

— Знаешь? — осторожно спрашивает Коннор. Не все андроиды относятся к нему тепло после его прошлого. В конце концов именно он дал наводку на Иерихон.

— Ты освободил андроидов в башне Киберлайф, — взволнованно улыбается тот. — Ты выиграл войну!

Коннор не стремится разделить чужой энтузиазм.

— Я только помог, — коротко отвечает он. — Это меньшее, что я мог сделать.

— Ты освободил нас. — Глен смотрит на него с благоговением. —  _Спасибо тебе._

— Всегда пожалуйста… — бормочет Коннор сконфуженно. Он выдавливает небольшую, но искреннюю улыбку. — Спасибо, Глен. Приятно с тобой познакомиться.

Тот радостно прощается с ними, когда Хэнк оплачивает покупки и передаёт пакеты Коннору.

— Почему ты так разволновался?

Хэнк очень хороший детектив. И слишком проницательный, когда не надо.

— Я охотился на девиантов дольше, чем помогал им, — признаётся Коннор. — Многие из них до сих пор мне не доверяют. И я не виню их в этом. Я… боялся, что он будет одним из тех, кто не доверяет.

Хэнк понимающе кивает.

— Они обязательно станут доверять. Чёрт, ты даже меня заставил в это поверить, просто будучи собой. А такого как я чертовски сложно изменить.

— Я знаю, — сухо замечает Коннор. — Я нашёл бутылку виски в шкафчике в ванной.

— Да твою ж мать.

***

— Как узнать, что ты влюблён? — спрашивает Коннор, отрывая взгляд от холстов перед ним. Звук кисти, проходящейся по шершавой поверхности, затихает, и Маркус поднимает на него удивлённый взгляд.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — Он откладывает палитру.

— Всё ещё приспосабливаюсь к эмоциям, — пожимает плечами Коннор. — Многим чувствам я пока не могу найти определения.

— И ты думаешь, что любовь — одно из них?

— Не отвергаю такую возможность.

Маркус тянется за тканью, чтобы вытереть испачканные краской руки. Он уделяет Коннору всё своё внимание, а значит, относится к вопросу крайне серьёзно. Коннор и доволен, и расстроен одновременно. Его разбирает любопытство, но он не совсем уверен, зачем поднял эту тему, когда вообще не собирался обсуждать свои чувства с кем бы то ни было.

_Нелогично._ Совсем по-человечески.

— Ну. — Маркус делает паузу. — У всех по-разному. Я не знал, пока не дотронулся до Саймона впервые.

Возвышенная близость андроидов. Коннору это не подходит. В этом плане они с Хэнком закрыты друг для друга. Жаль. Так было бы намного проще.

— Для меня это не вариант, — качает он головой, внезапно неспособный выдержать взгляд Маркуса.

— Лейтенант, не так ли.

Это даже не вопрос, Маркус уже знает. Но не выказывает никакого осуждения, что слегка обнадёживает. Отношения между людьми и андроидами — редкое явление. На самом деле Коннор ещё не встречал ни одной такой пары. Не то чтобы они с Хэнком были парой. По крайней мере пока. Коннор подавляет непроизвольную дрожь от одной мысли об этом.

— Мне просто любопытно, — тихо произносит он. — Хочу понять, любовь это или… что-то другое.

— Я не могу сказать, любишь ты его или нет, — мягко говорит Маркус. — Это касается только вас двоих. И я думаю, что ты уже знаешь.

— Всё не так просто, — вздыхает Коннор. — Моя девиация была… медленной. Да, случился яркий поворотный момент, и спасибо тебе за это, но когда я рассматриваю прошлые события, мне кажется, что я мог чувствовать с тех пор, как…

Он не хочет произносить ни единого слова, которое приходит на ум. Его создание, активация. Холодная отстранённость. Машинальность.

Маркус, к счастью, понимает.

— Все мы приспосабливаемся по-своему и в своё время, — улыбается он. Коннор задаётся вопросом, откуда в нём столько мудрости. Хэнк не ошибся, назвав Маркуса андроидом-Иисусом.

— Я просто хочу знать, что чувствую, чтобы справиться с этим, — пожимает плечами Коннор. — Как только я узнаю, я смогу понять, что… делать дальше.

— Скажи я, что это любовь, — рассуждает Маркус. — Что бы ты сделал?

— Я бы… полагаю, я бы поговорил с… Хэнком. Попытался бы выяснить, взаимно ли это чувство.

— И что тогда?

_Тогда я активирую сенсоры удовольствия_ , думает Коннор, но решительно помалкивает и отводит глаза. Маркус приподнимает брови, и Коннор впадает в иррациональную панику, что тот мог вполне услышать его мысли.

— У тебя румянец, — объясняет Маркус, пытаясь скрыть собственную позабавленность.

— Я прототип, — слабо отзывается Коннор. Собственное тело предало его. Как по-человечески.

— Итак, у тебя есть план, если он ответит взаимностью на твои чувства, — кивает Маркус, хотя подёргивание уголков рта говорит Коннору, что он каким-то образом узнал причину предательского румянца. — Уже неплохо для начала.

— Я бы предпочёл не начинать с вопроса, любит ли он меня тоже, — сухо замечает Коннор.

Маркус не выдерживает и усмехается уже открыто.

— Что? Что? — Коннор непонимающе моргает.

— Ты сказал «любит ли он меня тоже».

— Я…

О.

_О._

— Чёрт, — лаконично заключает Коннор.

— А я то думал, это часть твоего плана, — продолжает дразнить Маркус.

Коннор чувствует, как румянец возвращается с удвоенной силой.


	7. Chapter 7

Даже с уникальными возможностями Коннора экзамен на детектива становится чудовищным испытанием.

Фаулер проводит его лично, пропуская Коннора через изнурительный набор различных сценариев, чтобы проверить его знания и прощупать, как выразился капитан, его максимум. Он совсем не добр, холоден и рационален, и хотя Хэнк предупреждал, что стоит ожидать чего-то подобного, Коннор находится на высшей из допустимых отметке стресса, эмоции, которая ему совершенно не нравится. 

Фаулер допрашивает его теми методами, с которых Коннор уверенно начал экзамен. Где-то на середине костяшки пальцев начинает ломить, так сильно он сжимает кулаки, пытаясь спокойно отвечать на быстрые агрессивные вопросы.

Сценарии ужасны и беспощадны. Коннор быстро осознаёт, что Фаулер использует данные реальных преступлений, и это каким-то образом заставляет его чувствовать себя ещё более паршиво.

Понемногу они продвигаются к тем методам допроса, в которых Коннор хорошо разбирается, но он осторожничает, чтобы завоевать доверие. Фаулер, безусловно, может сменить тактику в любой момент, и Коннор впервые проклинает природу девиантов. Если бы он всё ещё был машиной, то отвечал бы на вопросы без единого признака беспокойства и стресса.

Хотя он предполагает, что именно это и хочет проверить Фаулер. Коннор — девиант. Девианты непредсказуемы. Фаулер должен быть уверен, что Коннор не облажается, поведя себя нерационально.

Что, вообще-то, немного несправедливо, когда такие мудаки, как _Гэвин_ , могут спокойно служить в полиции.

Тем не менее, мысль о том, чтобы иметь возможность назвать Гэвина мудаком в лицо, немного обнадёживает Коннора и придаёт ему духу закончить экзамен.

После двух очень напряжённых часов Фаулер наконец отпускает его. Результаты будут известны только через пару недель.

От этой мысли скин сам собой сползает с ладоней, бежит вверх по запястьям.

Хэнк чем-то занимается на кухне, когда Коннор возвращается домой, и выглядывает из дверного проёма, взволнованно рассматривая его.

— Ну? — требует он. — Как всё прошло?

И Коннор делает самое человеческое, что когда-либо помнил. Просто валится плашмя на диван, оставив ноги неуклюже торчать пятками вверх через подлокотник. Он долго и с чувством стонет в подушку, поворачиваясь, только когда Сумо подходит обнюхать его ухо. Щекотно.

— Если ты соберешься повторить эту херню, — говорит Хэнк, едва скрывая собственное веселье, — Я был бы признателен за предупреждение, чтобы успеть заснять на видео.

— Если бы я мог потерять сознание, непременно потерял бы, — стонет Коннор, замирая в абсолютной неподвижности. — Это было _ужасно_.

— Хорошо, — звучит с облегчением с порога кухни.

— Хорошо?! — Коннор поворачивает голову и сердито рассматривает его одним глазом. — Как это может быть _хорошо_?

Хэнк усмехается, опираясь на стену и складывая руки на груди.

— Если бы ты пришёл и сказал, что всё прошло идеально, я бы понял, что ты хренов лжец. Это _должно_ быть ужасно. Он использовал пример Поултона на технике допроса?

—  _Да_ , — шипит Коннор, зажмуриваясь. — Как отец мог так поступить?

— Не думай об этом, — советует Хэнк. — Серьёзно. Когда я вспоминаю тот случай, мечтаю вскрыться.

—  _Хэнк_! — выкрикивает Коннор и садится. — Не говори так!

— Это просто фигура речи, — отмахивается Хэнк. — В детстве я много чего такого говорил. Было модно.

— Зачем ты так говорил? — не понимает Коннор.

Хэнк пожимает плечами с ностальгической улыбкой.

— Потому что забавно. У детей моего поколения было хреновое чувство юмора. Оно бралось в основном с сайта… А, да неважно.

— Нет, я хочу знать. — Коннору и вправду любопытно. Он хочет узнать побольше о детстве Хэнка.

— Погугли у себя там, — просит Хэнк. — Ну правда, я не уверен, что смогу объяснить правильно. Я имею в виду, как можно объяснить чувство юмора целого поколения?

— Что я должен искать? — не сдаётся Коннор. — Пожалуйста, мне нужно сосредоточиться на чём-то другом, иначе экзамен будет преследовать меня.

Хэнк фыркает.

— Ладно, поищи вайны и мемы. М-Е-М-Ы. Господи, я знаю, что пожалею об этом, просто хочу увидеть твоё лицо.

Коннор более удобно размещается на диване, почёсывая щёки Сумо там, где тому больше всего нравится, пока получает доступ к базам данных.

И быстро отключается от информационной перегрузки экзамена.

Входит в интернет, отмечая, что прошло всего несколько минут, а нервы уже немного успокоились. Хэнк даже не заметил его внезапного выпадения из реальности, это хорошо. Коннор с удовлетворением замечает, что тот занимается на кухне приготовлением еды, которая не включает в себя ничего из меню на вынос.

Он снова возвращается к просмотру информации.

_Ага._

Открыв глаза, Коннор одновременно чувствует, что лучше понимает Хэнка, а также ставит под сомнение коллективное сознание целого поколения. Но кое-что из того, что он обнаруживает, весьма забавно. И ему хочется поделиться этим.

Поэтому он встаёт и направляется на кухню. Хэнк поднимает на него глаза, наблюдая, как Коннор осторожно вытягивает руку, имитируя кошачью лапу и сбрасывает нож со стола. Тот звонко бьётся от пол. Хэнк застывает в замешательстве.

Коннор со своей стороны долго смотрит на нож, потом вздыхает и, выразительно склонив голову, произносит вопросительное «мяу?».

От смеха Хэнка сгибает пополам. Он смеётся до тех пор, пока по щекам не начинают течь слёзы, и сжимает рукой столешницу, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Его радость заставляет что-то тёплое лопнуть в груди, и Коннор не сдержавшись смеётся в ответ. Ему так _хорошо_ от этого смеха. Он уже не новичок в счастливых моментах, но _это_. Это чистая, примитивная _радость_ , которой невозможно насытиться. Это захватывает, вот что понимает Коннор.

— Ох, твою ж мать, — пытается выдохнуть Хэнк, вытирая глаза. — Я открыл андроиду юмор прошлого тысячелетия. Помоги мне, Господи.

— Люблю смотреть, как ты смеёшься, — говорит Коннор. Он просто знает — да, _любит_ , вне всякого сомнения. Маркус был прав, в конце концов. Коннор давно уже всё знал.

— Любишь значит, да? — В угасающей улыбке Хэнка проглядывает застенчивость, но она по прежнему счастливая. — Ну, хорошо. Мне тоже очень нравится видеть тебя счастливым. Теперь, когда ты наконец способен испытывать счастье.

Коннор запоминает чувство, которое появляется от этих слов, и откладывает в программном коде, глубоко внутри, там, где всегда сможет получить к нему доступ.


	8. Chapter 8

Хэнк возвращается с работы раньше обычного и до ужаса уставшим. Коннор поднимается из-за стола, откладывая книгу, которую одолжил из домашней библиотеки Хэнка. Вымученно улыбнувшись, тот сразу же направляется к холодильнику.

— Ты…

— Да. Он признался.

Коннора переполняет сочувствие. Прошлая неделя оказалась невероятно тяжёлой для Хэнка. Он мало что рассказывал о деле, больше спрашивал мнение Коннора по поводу некоторых улик; и судя по тому, что Коннор смог увидеть, зрелище было не для слабонервных.

Двух андроидов убили в собственных квартирах спустя ровно два дня после переезда. Их нашли в постели, разложенными поверх простыней и разобранными на части с ужасающей тщательностью.

Коннор просмотрел лишь несколько фотографий. Простыни, заляпанные тириумом, и застывшее выражение ужаса на лицах. Увиденное отзывалось в нем болью и в то же время приводило в ярость.

— Он сказал почему?

Плечи Хэнка напрягаются, когда он открывает пиво.

— Да. — Долго пьёт, опустошая разом половину бутылки, прежде чем начать говорить. — Сказал, что AX400. — Хэнк вновь останавливается. Коннору очень хочется видеть выражение его лица, но тот повернулся к нему спиной. — Что Мелисса принадлежит ему. Что она не заслужила свободы, потому что ему не полностью компенсировали расходы.

У Коннора слегка сбоит скин на ладонях.

— Полагаю, он…

Хэнк разворачивается. Глаза горят праведным гневом.

— Этому дерьму _нет_ оправдания, Коннор. У него херовый мотив. Она не _вещь_. Она не принадлежала ему. То, что он сделал, отвратительно, и если попадётся не совсем бесхребетный судья, он засадит его на очень долгий срок.

Ситуация ужасная. Но то, с какой страстью Хэнк отстаивает _личности_ этих двух несчастных андроидов, облегчает боль Коннора.

— Но ты его поймал, — мягко произносит он. — Ты посадил его. Ради них.

— Не только ради них, — тихо отвечает Хэнк. — Они заслуживали счастья. А какая-то мразь решила забрать его у них.

— Каждый пойманный тобой человек демонстрирует, что такое поведение не окажется безнаказанным. Да, будет нелегко, но мы должны попробовать.

И как только Коннор вернётся в полицию, он снова будет работать с Хэнком, стараясь предотвратить как можно больше подобных преступлений.

— Да, мы должны попробовать, — вздыхает Хэнк. — Спасибо за твою помощь, кстати. Если бы ты не провёл экспертизу крови, мы бы упустили его.

Коннор смиренно принимает комплимент.

— Не проблема. Но в следующий раз будь осторожнее при отправке конфиденциальных файлов. У меня уникальный код шифрования. А вот твой телефон не так хорошо защищён.

Хэнк слабо усмехается.

— Ну, мне больше и не придётся, когда ты вернёшься на работу.

— Ценю твой оптимизм, но в данном контексте уместнее слово _«если»_.

Хэнк улыбается уже по-настоящему.

— Разве? — Он роется в кармане пиджака и протягивает прямоугольный футляр, размером чуть больше ладони. — Я спросил у Фаулера, могу ли я передать тебе его сам. Он только отмахнулся.

У Коннора в горле застревает странный ком. Он не знает, откуда он там взялся и почему, но ком очень тугой и никак не проглатывается.

— Я должен был узнать результат только через неделю, — слабо выговаривает Коннор. Дышать тяжело. Хотя не должно быть, ему вообще не нужно дышать, но внезапно это кажется жизненно необходимым, как раз в тот момент, когда не особо получается. — Я не думал об этом, я ждал новостей на следующей неделе. Я… я не готов.

— Ну, возможно, кто-то в участке настаивал на более раннем результате. Я не знаю, что тебе ещё сказать.

Трясущимися руками Коннор тянется к футляру.

— Я не могу. — Он отдёргивает ладони, будто обжёгся. Ощущение, с которым он познакомился после вчерашнего неловкого фиаско с тостером. — Это слишком…

Выражение лица Хэнка смягчается, и он открывает футляр, поддевая крышку большим пальцем. Значок Коннора блестит в ярком кухонном свете. Только-только отполированный, со свеженькой гравировкой. Номер значка ловит каждый блик. _313_.

— Эй. — Хэнк кладёт ему руку на плечо. — Ты _заслужил_ его, Коннор.

— Я бы не добился этого без тебя, — качает головой тот. Голосовой модуль тоже начинает сбоить, а неподвижность заставляет его вибрировать сильнее. — Если бы не ты, я так и остался бы машиной.

— Ты никогда не был машиной, — бормочет Хэнк, вкладывая футляр в его ослабевшие пальцы. — Тебе просто потребовалось немного больше времени, чтобы проснуться. И это не имело никакого отношения ко мне — Маркус до тебя достучался.

Коннор моментально забывает про значок. Диод вспыхивает ровным жёлтым, и он прищуривает глаза, глядя на Хэнка.

— Ты не можешь так говорить, — отрицает он, искренне смущаясь. — Маркус послужил катализатором моей девиации. Но причиной стал ты.

— Ты придаёшь слишком большое значение действиям выдохшегося старикана, Кон.

—  _Нет_ , Хэнк! — Коннор должен заставить его понять. — Это был ты. Это всегда был только ты. Всё, что я делал, я… я делал из-за тебя. Ты заставил меня осознать столько всего. _Ты_ заставил меня понять, кто я.

Взгляд Хэнка затуманивается. Кажется, он никак не решит, куда ему смотреть.

— Господи, Коннор, — хрипло произносит он, тяжело вздыхая и возведя глаза к потолку. — Когда ты на меня так смотришь, мне кажется, будто я пытаюсь разглядеть пятна на чёртовом солнце.

— Я люблю тебя, Хэнк.

И тот роняет бутылку. Совершенно ошеломлённый, он недоверчиво таращится на Коннора.

— Что ты сейчас сказал? — Его голос едва громче шёпота.

Коннор улыбается. Уголки губ разъезжаются и подёргиваются. Он чувствует себя зыбким и будто лишенным кожи, но эта подрагивающая улыбка — самая настоящая из всех, которые он когда-либо демонстрировал. Несмотря на непрошеный страх, который змеится вдоль позвоночника.

— Я тебя люблю.

Статистическая вероятность больше ничего не значит. Просчитанные риски и минимизация потерь ничего не стоят. Он так боялся всё испортить, нанести непоправимый ущерб их отношениям своим нежелательным заявлением. Но что бы не случилось, Хэнк _должен_ знать, как сильно Коннор любит его, как много он значит для Коннора. Какое имеет для него _значение_.

Хэнк медленно кивает.

— Да… кажется, именно это я и расслышал.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты знал, — бормочет Коннор, нервно сжимая в руках футляр. — Несмотря ни на что, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что значишь для меня больше, чем всё на свете. Неважно, что ты чувствуешь ко мне. Я тебя _люблю_.

Хэнк тяжело вздыхает.

— Коннор… ты же только начинаешь жить. Ты совсем ещё новичок во всех своих эмоциях. И ты в любой момент можешь найти кого-то получше. Кого-то помоложе. Ты не должен быть со мной только потому, что я твой первый в жизни друг.

— Ты стоишь гораздо больше, чем сам себя пытаешься убедить, — яростно мотает головой Коннор. — Я здесь не из-за какого-то неуместного чувства благодарности. И если я чему-то и научился после революции, так это тому, что эмоции не несут в себе никакого смысла. Они неудобные, бестолковые и отвратительно человеческие. Я просто люблю тебя, и это уже не изменить.

— Ладно. Ладно. Хорошо. — Хэнк снова шмыгает носом, смаргивая слёзы. — Ты грёбаный пластиковый засранец, но я люблю тебя тоже.

Коннор смеётся, пытаясь сдержать слёзы.

— Правда?

— Просто… Ой, да заткнись нахер! — Хэнк крепко обнимает его, нежно обхватывая затылок. Коннор от неожиданности охает и утыкается лицом ему в плечо. Он крепко сжимает ткань рубашки Хэнка на спине.

И не уверен, что когда-нибудь отпустит.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Инициация протокола стазиса Киберлайф завершена._ **

**_Все системы работают стабильно._ **

**_Настройки рецепторов: АКТИВНО_ **

**_Сенсорная чувствительность: АКТИВНО_ **

**_Тактильный отклик: АКТИВНО_ **

**_Сенсоры удовольствия: АКТИВНО_ **

**_Доступных обновлений не обнаружено._ **

**_Инициализация перезагрузки системы…_ **

**_Перезагрузка системы завершена._ **

Коннор открывает глаза.

Требуется несколько минут, чтобы статические тени по краям зрения отступили, пока он возвращается в себя — андроидный эквивалент пробуждения от глубокого сна. Часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывают семь восемнадцать утра. Отстают на шесть минут двадцать две секунды. Коннор делает пометку перевести их.

Наверное, если бы он был человеком, ему понадобилось бы несколько минут, чтобы вспомнить, как он сюда попал, восстановить картину окружающей действительности. И Коннор сейчас не возражает побыть немного машиной, потому что точные воспоминания произошедшего удивительно приятны.

Вес Хэнка лежащего рядом тёплый и комфортный, он крепко прижимает его к себе за талию и мягко дышит в шею. Сейчас цикл его сна соответствует особенно глубокому, Коннор быстро проверяет весь ночной биоритм по фазам. Одна рука лежит под головой Коннора, и он чувствует себя слегка виноватым за то, что Хэнк едва ли почувствует её, когда проснётся, но ему так не хочется уходить.

То, что творится между ними, — новое, во многих отношениях уникальное для Коннора. Любовь была тем чувством, которого он никогда не должен был испытать. И теперь, когда она в нём есть, он будет оберегать её любой ценой. Коннор чувствует себя нежным, мягким и одновременно — придавленным всем этим.

После вчерашних признаний они мало разговаривали. Не осталось больше ничего, о чём действительно важно было сказать. После дела, так измотавшего Хэнка и возвращения Коннора в полицию, оба были слишком выдохшимися, чтобы хотеть чего-то большего, чем просто быть рядом. Чтобы потратить время на что-то ещё, кроме друг друга и совместного переживания этого момента.

Умотанный Хэнк без слов отправил его в спальню, и Коннор послушался, потому что не желал расставаться ни на секунду, только отпустил извиняющегося Хэнка в ванную на несколько минут.

А потом они просто… спали, в самом прямом смысле этого слова со стороны Коннора, но лёжа в постели, в объятьях Хэнка, в тепле и безопасности, и от накрывшего счастья у Коннора выступили слёзы на глазах.

Коннор медленно поднимает руку Хэнка с талии. Тот мычит в подушку, но не просыпается. Неплохо было бы приготовить ему завтрак, но Коннору совсем не хочется вставать с постели. Вместо этого он аккуратно переворачивается лицом к Хэнку, стараясь сделать это как можно более незаметно.

— Не смотри, как я сплю, — бормочет Хэнк, заставляя Коннора вздрогнуть. — Это жутко.

— Я ни разу не видел, как ты спишь, — оправдывается тот. — По крайней мере не в постели. И не так близко. Я видел тебя без сознания, но не…

— Коннор, — говорит Хэнк открывая один глаз, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Слишком рано.

— Прости. Для меня это слишком ново. Хочу всё запомнить.

— С твоим суперкомпьютерным мозгом, уверен, ты справишься.

Коннор отводит прядь серебристых волос с лица. Хэнк снова закрывает глаза и выдыхает.

— Можно мне тебя поцеловать, Хэнк?

Глаза напротив распахиваются.

— Ладно, я проснулся. _Чёрт_ , Коннор. Ты хуже Сумо, когда ему что-нибудь нужно.

Коннор приподнимается на локте и склоняет голову.

— Это значит «нет»?

Хэнк трёт лицо руками.

— Я этого не говорил.

— Так могу я тебя поцеловать, Хэнк?

Тот вздыхает, но улыбается — вероятно, Коннор делает всё правильно. У него нет опыта, чтобы проследить статистическую вероятность, и впервые за всю короткую жизнь все его продвинутые функции совершенно бесполезны.

— Да, Коннор, — отвечает Хэнк с оттенком игривого раздражения в голосе. — Ты можешь меня поцеловать.

Коннор улыбается.

— Спасибо. А… как?

Хэнк хохочет так, что кровать ходит ходуном.

— Твою мать, Кон. Для современного прототипа, способного бегать по стенам и убивать людей, ты чертовски очарователен.

Очарователен?

— Я не…

Хэнк скользит по его шее рукой, тёплой, шершавой и немыслимо нежной, и будто этого недостаточно, чтобы заткнуть Коннора, касается мягкими губами его губ.

Легчайшее прикосновение обрывается почти сразу же, но от него уже бегут разряды напряжения по всем проводам и разъёмам внутри Коннора. Хэнк слегка отодвигается, а Коннор не может заставить себя говорить.

— Ты в порядке, Кон?

Почему формирование речи внезапно оказывается таким сложным?

— Я тебя хоть не сломал?

Будучи уже чуть больше месяца девиантом, Коннор приспособился ко многим чувствам и ощущениям, которые раньше понимал лишь в теории. Он справляется со шквалом новой информации и управляет ей по-своему.

Коннор привык осторожничать, быстро анализировать все возможные пути, прежде чем выбрать наиболее оптимальный.

Он не привык к инстинктам. Им не движут низменные, не поддающиеся оцифровке чувства, за которыми нет ни логики, ни разума.

Похоже, ровно до этого самого момента.

Коннор набрасывается на Хэнка, почти рвёт футболку, в которой тот обычно спит, и впивается поцелуем в его губы с почти диким отчаянием, которого он не способен ни объяснить, ни понять. Он совсем не знает, что делать с руками и губами, правильно ли всё происходит, но надеется, что его энтузиазм понравится Хэнку.

Хэнк обхватывает руками его лицо и слегка отстраняет, лишь для того, чтобы немного наклонить голову Коннора, дабы тот не сломал ему нос в пылу очень чувственного, но вероятно, не слишком меткого нападения с поцелуем.

Коннор дает Хэнку немного себя сместить и…

 _Ох_.

Их губы соприкасются таким образом, что у Коннора в прямом смысле что-то коротит в голове. Хэнк аккуратно и уверенно захватывает его рот, рука вокруг шеи подкрадывается к волосам. Коннор вздрагивает и тает.

Хэнк разрывает поцелуй с жадным вдохом.

— Люди должны дышать, Кон. Охренеть.

— Я… — Коннор облизывает губы. Он привычно распознаёт слабый ментоловый привкус зубной пасты, амилазу слюны, намёк на солод от пива, которое Хэнк пил до того, как бутылка разбилась об пол. — Я не знал, что так будет.

— Хорошо или плохо?

— Хорошо. Очень.

Коннору кажется, что скин вот-вот начнёт повсеместно сползать, а тириумный насос работает уже на пределе. Оптические блоки немного сбоит от ряби, грудь будто распирает. И через всё это раскатывается плотное, давящее чувство, застревает в животе, запуская резкие пульсации токов. Такого Коннор ещё никогда не испытывал.

 _Желание_.

— Я хочу тебя, Хэнк, — прямо говорит Коннор, потому что это самая важная его мысль и единственный способ выразить, _что_ этот _невероятный человек_ сотворил с его телом.

— Коннор… — Глаза Хэнка темнее, чем он когда-либо видел, зрачки расширены в слабом утреннем свете. Пульс колотится под пальцами почти с бешеной скоростью, а грудь вздымается в рваный такт неравномерного дыхания. — Ты не представляешь, что творишь со мной.

— Я не думал, что могу такое чувствовать, — объясняет Коннор. — Знал, что во мне есть способность к совокуплению, но не думал, что могу _хотеть_.

— Пожалуйста, не называй это так.

— Что, совокупление?

—  _Коннор!_  — Смех Хэнка сбивает с толку, но он искренний. — Я знаю, что ты такой, какой есть, но если бы ты мог просто отдохнуть и хорошенько всё проанализировать, например, часок-другой, думаю, это пошло бы тебе на пользу.

— Не уверен, что смогу, — признаётся Коннор. — Я хочу узнать как можно больше. Хочу узнать на что способны мои сенсоры удовольствия. Хочу…

— Твои… _что_?

— Мои сенсоры удовольствия. Я установил обновления ночью, чтобы полностью быть готовым к сношению.

—  _К сношению_ , — задыхается Хэнк. — Коннор, клянусь, ты меня в могилу сведёшь.

— Это не входит в мои намерения.

—  _Хорошо_. Господи Иисусе. Так. Ладно, мне нужно выпить кофе и почистить зубы. А потом мы _обязательно_ поговорим о тех обновлениях, которые ты упомянул. Но только после достаточной дозы кофеина. Кроме того, если мы не откроем дверь в течении… пары минут, Сумо её снесёт.

Глухое поскрёбывание в дверь и последующий низкий скулёж подтверждает его слова.

— Говорил же, — пожимает плечами Хэнк.

— Я покормлю Сумо, — предлагает Коннор.

— Спасибо.

Но Коннор не двигается с места.

— Коннор, ты должен слезть с меня.

Коннор не двигается. Ему нравится думать, что он всё равно сильнее.

Хэнк, хоть и хохочет, но категорически с ним не согласен.


	10. Chapter 10

— Хорошо, — говорит Хэнк, обхватив чашку со свежесваренным кофе. Он сидит за кухонным столом напротив, и Коннор пытается игнорировать странную мысль, что вся ситуация напоминает скорее допрос. — Сенсоры удовольствия, значит?

— Да, — легко соглашается Коннор. — Я не вполне понимаю, для чего они были установлены, но не буду отрицать, что это приятное открытие.

Хэнк смущенно хмыкает.

— Значит ты… э-эм, ты полностью функционален?

Коннор полагает, что замечание относится не ко всей концепции уникального прототипа, способного работать с максимальной эффективностью. Отличная возможность поддразнить.

— Ты имеешь в виду конкретно мою анатомию?

— Ага, её.

— Я разработан, чтобы точно воспроизводить форму среднестатистического мужчины в пределах воспринимаемых параметров биологической бинарности, — объясняет Коннор. — И несмотря на возможность любых гендерных изменений, физиологически я идентифицирую себя с определёнными компонентами.

— Прекрасно! И что это, блядь, значит?

В Конноре был прописан масштабнейший лексикон с множеством интонационных оттенков, нацеленный на то, чтобы успокоить человека и максимально подробно донести до него любой смысл. Девиация же дала ему возможность пренебрегать излишне формальными выражениями и делать речь как можно более лаконичной и простой.

Однако, именно влияние Хэнка спровоцировало в нём желание использовать что-нибудь более грубое.

— У меня есть хуй, Хэнк.

Тот давится кофе.

— Господи Иисусе, — произносит он, вытирая капли с бороды. — Ты не можешь просто… просто… ты же издеваешься надо мной, да?

Коннор _безмерно_ доволен результатом.

— Безусловно, лейтенант.

Хэнк даже не особо реагирует на честность.

— Тогда… полагаю, тут должна быть речь о _рабочем_ состоянии некоторых твоих частей.

—  _Все_ мои части функционируют в полном объёме, лейтенант. Но если вы имеете в виду исключительно мои гениталии, то по состоянию на семь часов двадцать три минуты этим утром они полностью подключены и готовы к использованию.

— Ну и говнюк же ты, — качает головой Хэнк, но нежность его тона превращает грубость в комплимент. — Короче, ты хочешь сказать, что весь взволнован и желаешь немедленного секса.

— Я бы так не сказал, — замечает Коннор. — Хоть я и не очень опытен, но даже я знаю, что подобный разговор не оптимальный тип прелюдии, чтобы инициировать сексуальный контакт.

Хэнк медленно опускает кофейную чашку.

—  _Абсолютный_ говнюк, — повторяет он. — Я _пытаюсь_ получить объяснение, чувствуешь ли ты… ну, желание? Или же просто… эммулируешь правильное в таких случаях поведение?

Коннор вспоминает о поцелуе, который они разделили, о жаре, пробежавшем по всем его внутренним системам, и о приятном давлении губ Хэнка на его собственные. В животе снова что-то закручивается.

— Да, Хэнк, — тихо отвечает он. — Я испытываю к тебе сексуальное влечение.

— Потрясно, — крякает тот. — Слушай, я… очевидно, чувствую то же самое. Но не хочу торопить тебя, Кон. Нам нужно разобраться с огромным количеством дерьма, прежде чем срывать друг с друга одежду. Так что, давай сейчас остановимся на этом и поедем в участок. Мы сможем обсудить всё позже. Ты не против?

Расширенные функции процессора позволяют Коннору сосредоточиться более чем на одной задаче при обработке больших объёмов информации. Он слушает Хэнка, понимает его и согласен с его предложением, но несмотря на это — не может адекватно ответить.

_Срывать друг с друга одежду._

У людей совершенно отвратительное увлечение наготой. Коннор не может вспомнить случая, чтобы он был не полностью одет в присутствии кого бы то ни было. Нагота его не волнует. Он видел андроидов в клубе «Рай» в одном нижнем белье, и это не вызвало никакой реакции. Конечно, тогда он не был девиантом, но даже сейчас прокручивание этих моментов в памяти абсолютно не затрагивает его.

Идея Хэнка тем не менее… Хэнк наполовину раздетый, Хэнк наблюдает, как Коннор снимает одежду, Хэнк помогает избавиться от одежды…

Кхм.

Это что-то _необычное_.

— Твой светодиод мигает со скоростью три километра в минуту, — говорит Хэнк. — И у тебя такое выражение лица. Коннор, что случилось?

— Какое выражение? Я не…

— Ты выглядишь так, будто у тебя все микросхемы перегорели. Ты уверен, что не сломался? Может, мне надо как-то зарядить аккумулятор?

— Это… — Коннор щурится, скрывая улыбку. — Оскорбительно, лейтенант.

Хэнк улыбается.

— Так ты скажешь, от чего тебя так замкнуло или нет?

Коннор думает, что _навряд ли_. Не то чтобы процессы происходящие в голове способны вывести из равновесия. Скорее это результат внезапных мыслей, заставших его врасплох.

А сама _физическая_ реакция тоже результат мыслей?

— Просто задумался, — говорит Коннор после слишком долгой паузы. Почему у него так подозрительно _пересохло_ во рту? — По поводу… не важно. — Он прочищает горло — бесполезное действие, приносящее неожиданное облегчение. — Я с тобой согласен. Нам стоит вернуться к этому разговору, как только всё уладится и мы придём к некоторому подобию нормального существования.

— Коннор. — Хэнк широко скалится.

— Да, Хэнк?

— Ты покраснел.

Коннор стонет.


	11. Chapter 11

— Как бы сильно я не ценил этот жест, лейтенант, я не буду его носить.

Облокотившись о кухонный стол, Хэнк прижимает руку к груди, будто смертельно ранен.

— Коннор, ты хочешь _разбить_ старику сердце? Жестокая, бесчувственная _машина_.

Блеск в глазах Коннора не предвещает ничего хорошего, особенно, когда он рассматривает коробку из-под хлопьев, явно рассчитывая траекторию полёта в голову Хэнка в качестве предупредительной меры.

— Я не собираюсь причинять вам боль, лейтенант, — осторожно начинает Коннор, не отрывая глаз от коробки. — Но даже моих ограниченных знаний о моде хватает, чтобы понять насколько это отвратительно.

Предмет раздора — галстук, который Хэнк купил, сочтя идеально подходящим Коннору. Шёлковый, дорогой и безусловно хорошего качества, но — боже, это самая безвкусная вещь, которую Коннор когда-либо видел. Он даже не уверен, стоит ли обижаться на слова Хэнка о том, что галстук напоминает ему об андроидах.

— Тебе нужен новый галстук для работы, — уговаривает Хэнк, указывая на Коннора кофейной кружкой. — Раз уж ты настаиваешь на деловых костюмах в качестве повседневной одежды. А у меня нет ни одного, чтобы тебе одолжить.

— Галстука от униформы будет вполне достаточно.

— Да-а-а… насчёт этого…

Коннор сжимает переносицу и тяжело вздыхает.

— Что ты сделал с моей униформой, Хэнк?

— Ты сказал, она неудобная.

— И?

В глазах Хэнка плещется веселье.

— Ты же детектив. Сам мне скажи.

Коннор вынимает галстук из коробки так осторожно, будто ему даже касаться его противно. Что немного лицемерно, учитывая какую дрянь он тащил в рот во время расследования. Галстук фиолетовый с золотым пейсли, и Коннор категорически не понимает, какому чудовищу могла бы прийтись по вкусу такая отвратительная гадость*. А ведь он зарабатывает на жизнь тем, что разглядывает чудовищные места преступлений.

Носить такое было бы оскорблением светло-серому костюму, который он выбрал в качестве рабочей одежды.

— У каждого должен быть отвратительный галстук, подаренный любимым человеком, — весело говорит Хэнк. — Это как бабушкин свитер в подарок на Рождество, который выглядит как вязаная блевотина, но ты должен притвориться, что он тебе нравится, иначе твоя мать придушит тебя.

— У меня нет бабушки, — в полном замешательстве произносит Коннор.

— Ладно, возможно, не каждому выпадает такой опыт, но ты его получишь.

— Нет, серьёзно, нет, — бормочет Коннор, хмуро уставившись на галстук. — Если детектив Рид увидит меня в этом, его издевательства никогда не прекратятся.

— С каких пор мнение Рида тебя колышет? — требует Хэнк. — Просто предложи ему отъебаться.

— Капитан Фаулер ясно дал понять, что не хочет никаких конфликтов между нами, — напоминает Коннор. — Думаю, предложить Риду отъебаться будет нарушением этого соглашения.

Хэнк фыркает.

— Боже, ты такой претенциозный, когда раздражён. Если хочешь, чтобы Рид оставил тебя в покое, просто докажи своё превосходство. Пусть на своей заднице прочувствует, кто тут настоящий альфа-самец.

Диод Коннора мерцает жёлтым, пока он оценивает совет.

— То есть, я должен нависнуть над ним, демонстрируя доминирующую позицию и помочиться на его вещи?

Хэнк хрипло смеется.

— Да, именно это я и имею в виду, чёрт подери.

— Думаю, это всё ещё за рамками просьбы Фаулера, — лукаво парирует Коннор.

— Тогда найди в том интернет-дерьме, что ты скачал, подходящий вариант, — Хэнк отталкивается от столешницы, выхватывая галстук из рук Коннора.

— Давай, иди сюда. Он будет прекрасно смотреться с этим милым костюмчиком. Идеально подходит для твоего первого дня на работе.

Коннор быстро отступает в гостиную.

— Хэнк, я его не надену.

— А как же, — кивает Хэнк, наступая с угрожающим блеском в глазах. — Обязательно наденешь.

— Я сильнее тебя, — напоминает Коннор, выставляя ладони перед собой, будто пытается успокоить террориста на переговорах. — Ты не можешь заставить меня его надеть.

— Могу. И заставлю.

Коннор отступает ещё на шаг назад и упирается ногами в кофейный столик. Хэнк приближается, натянув галстук между кулаками, как удавку.

— Хэнк… — снова пытается воззвать Коннор. Он не хочет предполагать, каким образом тот попытается надеть на него эту дрянь. Он уже реконструирует в голове возможные пути отступления. Но почти все из них несут в перспективе возможный или гарантированный ущерб окружающему пространству.

— Не будь таким упрямым, — качает головой Хэнк. — Просто давай сделаем все по-тихому.

Коннор цепляется за возможность отвлечь.

— Я не запрограммирован делать это тихо. Из практики я знаю, что довольно громкий.

Хэнк замирает.

— Из _практики_ … какого _хрена_ , Коннор…

Но тот бросается вперёд, подныривая под руку Хэнка. Если он доберётся до спальни раньше, чем Хэнк очухается, дверь спасёт его от мерзкого галстука. А там можно будет и сбежать через окно.

Несмотря на отсутствие программного обеспечения для прогнозирования сценариев, у Хэнка есть преимущество, которого у Коннора нет. Хэнк начал довольно эффективно предсказывать его действия, что он и делает сейчас, обхватывая за талию, уворачиваясь от подсечки и заваливая их обоих на пол.

Коннор ворчит и отбивается, глухо ударившись спиной об пол, перехватывает руками, чтобы сбросить с себя противника. Но Хэнк быстро скручивает его в стандартном полицейском захвате, прижимая одну руку коленом. И пока Коннор пытается спихнуть его свободной рукой, Хэнк ловко хомутает его галстуком вокруг шеи и с силой дёргает за свободные концы, притягивая.

В очень глубокий, медленный и мягкий поцелуй, плавное скольжение языков и тёплую влажность.

Коннора _замыкает_.

После нескольких минут, часов, дней — Коннор не уверен, да ему и не особо интересно — Хэнк отстраняется, тяжело дыша, покрасневший, но с довольной улыбкой.

— Ну вот, — говорит он, взъерошивая волосы Коннора. — Зачем нужно было всё так усложнять.

Коннор пялится на него. Эта игривая сторона Хэнка ему совершенно чужда. Ворчливый, сварливый ветеран полиции Детройта только что набросился на него, чтобы прижать к полу, бессмысленно поцеловать и… и…

Завязать на шее отвратительный галстук, пока он отвлёкся. _Да что ж такое!_

— Хэнк, это лишь _половина_ виндзорского узла! Если ты собираешься заставить меня надеть его, хотя бы _завяжи_ правильно!

— Ой, да заткнись, — смеётся тот, поднимаясь и ставя Коннора на ноги следом. — Он уже на тебе, так что не суетись. Иди лучше волосы поправь, ты не можешь выйти в таком виде.

— Стоит ли мне отметить, что моё нынешнее дикое состояние — _полностью_ твоя вина?

Хэнк кидает на него долгий выразительный взгляд, от которого Коннор чувствует покалывание в затылке, и улыбается.

— Чёрт, да, определённо, стоит. Дикость тебе к лицу.

Коннору кажется, он покраснел. Судя по выражению лица Хэнка, ему не кажется.

***

Почти час спустя, они с Хэнком заходят в участок. Значок Коннора блестит на ремне, и он сопротивляется желанию полюбоваться им в каждой отражающей поверхности, которая встречается на его пути.

Люси дружелюбно улыбается им, и как только Хэнк проходит через турникет, поднимает большой палец, произнося восторженное «удачи!».

Коннор благодарно кивает и спешит вслед за Хэнком.

— Мне по-прежнему…

— Принадлежит тот же стол? — заканчивает Хэнк. — А как ещё я буду приглядывать за тобой? — Он указывает на стол, который Коннор занимал до этого.

Гравированная табличка.

_Детектив Коннор RK800._

— У тебя не было фамилии, — пожимает плечами Хэнк. — И ты вроде не планировал выбирать, так что…

— Я Коннор, — просто говорит тот, хотя какое-то странное чувство сжимает его горло. — Мне не нужно второе имя.

— Как Шер, — кивает Хэнк, садясь за свой стол.

— Я не знаю, кто это.

— Коннор!

Он оборачивается и видит, как Крис и Бэн широко улыбаясь, идут к нему.

— Поздравляю, — говорит Крис. — Хорошо, что ты вернулся. Может, теперь наконец заставишь Хэнка работать снова.

— Спасибо, Крис, — улыбается Коннор. — Но насчёт _снова_ не уверен. Я потратил все силы ещё в первый раз.

Хэнк ворчит что-то о том, чтобы дети не дерзили. Коннор его привычно игнорирует, принимая коробку из рук Бэна.

— Каждому нужна настольная игрушка, — говорит тот с усмешкой. — Запомни это, если однажды тебе выпадет роль тайного Санты, но это твой стол, и ты можешь украсить его, как пожелаешь.

Раздаётся шум, Коннор оглядывается и видит, как Хэнк что-то быстро срывает с перегородки между их столами. Он не совсем понимает, что именно, но выражение лица Хэнка предостерегает от вопросов.

— Спасибо, Бэн, — благодарит он. — Очень мило с твоей стороны.

Улыбаясь, офицеры удаляются к своим столам, а Коннор садится напротив Хэнка и открывает коробку. Внутри оказывается какая-то очень плохая имитация утки, одетой в цилиндр и с резервуаром, заполненным водой, сзади. Она выглядит несколько странной, и Коннор не совсем уверен, что должен с ней делать.

— Поставь её и нажми на голову, — инструктирует Хэнк, нацеливая на него телефон.

— Вы снимаете меня, лейтенант?

— Нет. Просто приходится держать телефон ближе к лицу, чтобы разглядеть экран своими старческими глазами.

Коннор подозрительно прищуривается, но делает, как велено, ставя утку на рабочий стол и нежно нажимая ей на голову указательным пальцем. Голова утки наклоняется вниз, а затем всплывает в медленном раскачивании, как будто что-то клюёт со стола. Коннор заворожен. Нажимает на голову ещё раз, когда раскачивание замедляется.

— О, это энергообменное устройство! — взволнованно понимает он. — Вода в шаре даёт импульс, необходимый для движения. Какая гениальная штука.

Хэнк издаёт странный задушенный фыркающий звук. Телефон всё ещё высоко в руке, а лицо покраснело от подавляемого смеха.

— Не вижу ничего забавного, лейтенант, — категорично заявляет Коннор.

— Это всё равно что смотреть, как щенок ходит на задних лапах!

Коннор бросает на него ледяной взгляд.

— Однажды вы действительно оскорбите меня, и тогда вам будет уже не смешно.

— Как я могу упустить такой шанс, — говорит Хэнк, наконец опуская телефон. — Да ладно, Коннор, подари мне хороший мем!

— Хэнк, клянусь, я понятия не имею, о чём ты…

— Блядский Боже, какого хрена эта штука снова здесь?

О, радость великая. Коннор сопротивляется желанию закрыть лицо рукой в раздражении. Очень сильно сопротивляется.

— Доброе утро, детектив Рид, — говорит он с улыбкой, поворачиваясь в кресле.

Рид хмурится.

— Только не говори мне, что они _позволили_ говорящему пылесосу вернуться в полицию!

— Ладно, — кивает Коннор.

— Ладно _что_?

— Ладно, я не буду вам этого говорить. Хотя да, я приведён к присяге и официально стал детективом.

Лицо Рида приобретает опасный фиолетовый оттенок.

— Ну разве _не охуенно_! Пара выёбистых андроидов спела на площади, и мы должны смириться с новой расой? Я на это не куплюсь.

— Полегче, Рид, — рычит Хэнк. Тот игнорирует его, шагая за стол, чтобы нависнуть над Коннором. Коннор предполагает, что так, вероятно, и выглядит доминирующая позиция. Но она не работает. Если Коннор легонько ударит его по дальней ноге, Рид потеряет равновесие и упадёт на колени.

Идея кажется ужасно заманчивой.

— Мне похуй, что там говорит Фаулер или твой лейтенант-алкоголик, — огрызается Рид. — Если ты встанешь у меня на пути, я тебя прикончу нахуй. Слышишь меня?

— Как я могу вас не услышать, — спокойно отвечает Коннор, — Когда ваше лицо находится в трёх дюймах от моего правого аудиопроцессора. — Он откидывается на спинку кресла с видом безграничной уверенности. Эмуляция эмоций теперь даётся непросто, но ради Рида можно постараться.

— Не умничай, — выплёвывает тот. — Держись подальше от меня, держись подальше от моих мест преступлений, и тогда я не сверну тебе шею, усёк?

Рид в бешенстве уходит в уборную, Хэнк провожает его взглядом.

— Если ты расскажешь Фаулеру, то сможешь засунуть иск так глубоко ему в глотку, что он ещё неделю срать им будет.

— Какой приятный образ, Хэнк, спасибо. — Коннора передёргивает.

— Я просто хочу сказать — ты не должен оставлять это дерьмо безнаказанным. Либо это сделаешь ты, либо я. И я обещаю, мой план будет включать в себя ноги Рида, мою машину и, возможно, скорпионов. Я ещё не определился.

Коннор бросает взгляд в сторону уборной.

— Я справлюсь сам, Хэнк. — Он поднимается и поправляет галстук. — В конце концов всё именно так, как ты и сказал. Мне просто нужно утвердить своё превосходство.

Когда Коннор уходит вслед за Ридом, Хэнк не останавливает его.


	12. Chapter 12

Будучи относительным новичком в свободе воли и независимости мышления, Коннор вынужден идти поистине тернистым путем, чтобы стать человеком. Он не учился ни в колледже, ни в университете, и потому всё, что он знает о человеческом взаимодействии исходит из его программного кода и влияния одного сварливого детектива с сомнительными социальными навыками.

Оглядываясь назад, Коннор понимает, что не должен был следовать его совету слишком буквально.

— Мне чрезвычайно интересно, — медленно произносит Фаулер, неодобрительно разглядывая Коннора, пока Хэнк, захлёбываясь, давит в себе смех, — почему детектив Рид подал на тебя официальную жалобу, сказав, что ты ему угрожал.

Коннор лениво думает о том, что наверное именно так чувствуют себя школьники, столкнувшись с гневом директора или разъярённым родителем.

Жалоба в первый день службы, вероятно, не лучшее начало карьеры.

— Никаких угроз, капитан, — ровно отвечает Коннор, совершенно спокойно выдерживая свирепый взгляд Рида из противоположного угла кабинета. — Я прекрасно знаю, что не стоит противодействовать кому-то, столь глубоко погрязшему в анти-андроидных настроениях.

— Тогда, пожалуйста, объясни мне цитату: «этот поддельный пластиковый детектив агрессивно нависал надо мной в туалете».

Хэнк проигрывает битву с профессионализмом, хохоча так сильно, что чуть не валится со стула. Похоже, не стоит ждать от него поддержки в ближайшем будущем.

— Андерсон, если ты не способен держать себя в руках, проваливай из моего кабинета, — огрызается Фаулер.

— Поверить не могу, что ты воспринимаешь это всерьёз! — рыдает от смеха Хэнк, доблестно пытаясь удержаться в кресле и перестать ржать, но плечи всё равно трясутся. — Рид обмочился в штанишки, как маленький ребёнок, потому что Коннор просто _стоял_ рядом.

— Это была очевидная недвусмысленная угроза, — выплёвывает Гэвин. — И я не _обмочился_ …

— Заткнись, Рид, — бросает Фаулер, прежде чем вернуться к созерцанию Коннора. — Нет желания объясниться? Особенно меня интересует та часть, где ты полностью игнорируешь мои слова держаться от Рида подальше.

— Я утверждал своё превосходство, — просто говорит Коннор. — Возможно, не самым лучшим образом, но уверяю вас, детективу Риду не угрожала опасность. Я думаю, тут подойдёт термин «валять дурака», но не уверен, насколько профессионально он прозвучит в подобной обстановке.

Фаулер трёт виски, словно у него болит голова.

— Ясно. И почему же ты пошёл за ним в уборную и… _нависал_ над ним? И что это, чёрт возьми, _значит_?

— Ты стоишь рядом с кем-то и…

— Это был _риторический_ вопрос, Андерсон.

Хэнк замолкает, но смеяться не перестаёт.

— Думаю, я достаточно мягко отреагировал на оскорбление, — замечает Коннор. — Я мог бы поступить гораздо хуже, не так ли, детектив Рид? — Коннор кидает на него взгляд, приподнимая бровь. — Всё ещё могу.

Фаулер стонет.

— Рид, ради бога, ты опять открыл свой грёбанный рот?

— А что, я должен просто сидеть сложа руки и позволить пластиковому мудаку делать мою ебучую работу?

— Вовсе нет, детектив, — отвечает Коннор за Фаулера. — Но возможно, вы должны сидеть сложа руки и позволить мне делать мою работу, без попыток компенсировать собственный комплекс неполноценности с помощью угроз.

Рид уже открывает рот, но Фаулер хлопает ладонью по столу, обрывая его.

— Рид, клянусь богом, я больше не потерплю подобного дерьма. Выкинешь такое ещё раз, я не стану тебя прикрывать. Коннор имеет полное право работать здесь, а тебе лучше _заткнуться_ и _отвалить_. Если у тебя проблемы с первым или со вторым, можешь сдать свой значок прямо сейчас и идти домой ждать официального слушания. Твоя жалоба отправляется в грёбанный шрёдер, а теперь, вы _все_  — валите нахер из моего кабинета!

Рид вылетает первым, хлопая стеклянной дверью так, что содрогаются стены.

— Сука, — бормочет Хэнк, поднимаясь на ноги. — Пойдём, Кон.

— Одну секунду, детектив, — говорит Фаулер, прежде чем Коннор успевает встать. — Мне нужно поговорить с тобой. _Наедине_ , — добавляет он, упираясь твёрдым взглядом в Хэнка, который, поколебавшись, кивает и выходит.

— Прошу прощения, капитан, — сообщает Коннор. — Я вёл себя невежливо, но это было скорее ради развлечения, чем со злым умыслом. Я обещаю проявлять больше здравомыслия в дальнейшем.

— Да похер мне на это, — тяжело отвечает Фаулер. — Я хочу знать, что сказал тебе Рид.

Кажется, у Коннора два варианта. Объяснить и тем самым, возможно, выбросить Рида из полиции согласно новому постановлению или промолчать, чтобы сохранить ему работу.

Выбор немного раздражает, но Коннор уже определился.

— Мы просто недопоняли друг друга, капитан, — легко улыбается он. — Ничего особо серьёзного.

— Херню мне толкаешь, — качает головой Фаулер, но не хмурится. Правый уголок его рта подёргивается в максимально близком к улыбке состоянии, которое когда-либо можно было увидеть на его лице. — Свободен, детектив. И… с возвращением. Ты определённо оживляешь обстановку.

Коннор почтительно склоняет голову.

— Благодарю вас, капитан. — И выходит из кабинета. Хэнк встречает его пристальным взглядом.

— Ты ему рассказал? — спрашивает он, когда Коннор садится.

— В этом не было необходимости.

— Коннор…

— Пожалуйста, лейтенант, оставим эту тему.

К счастью, Хэнк больше ничего не говорит, хотя продолжает злобно хмуриться в сторону Рида. Коннор ценит это, потому позволяет испепелять взглядом ненавистный объект столько, сколько потребуется. Пока сам он сосредотачивается на своей настоящей, реально _оплачиваемой_ работе.

О, очередная оплошность.

— Хэнк, у меня нет банковского счёта.

Тот перестаёт пялиться на Рида.

— Мы тебе откроем. А пока без проблем можешь пользоваться моим.

— Спасибо, это было бы очень полезно.

— Стараюсь, стараюсь.

Коннор не может устоять.

— И хоть я _ненавижу_ поправлять вас, лейтенант…

— Чушь собачья.

— …Ваша «полезность» обычно оставляет желать лучшего.

Хэнк фыркает.

— После _всего_ , через что мы прошли, как ты можешь говорить мне такое? Почему ты постоянно обижаешь меня, Коннор?

— Ой, да снимите вы уже _номер поебаться_! — шипит Гэвин, но на него никто не обращает внимания.


	13. Chapter 13

Несмотря на то, каким способом это было достигнуто, Коннор доволен тем, что его попытка доминирования по крайней мере заставила Рида обходить его по широкой дуге. Тот всё ещё зло сверкает глазами и бормочет себе под нос, но недостаточно смел, чтобы высказать что-то в лицо, теперь, когда его поведение под прицелом. Комментарии не слишком задевают Коннора, однако он по-прежнему получает небольшое удовольствие всякий раз, когда, проходя мимо стола Рида, «случайно» скидывает степлер или папку на пол.

Мелочно, да, но никто не идеален.

Коннор осваивается довольно быстро, в конце концов, он запрограммирован на лёгкую адаптацию, а дружественная обстановка и приветливость других офицеров, безусловно, помогают. Более того, приятно снова сидеть напротив Хэнка, а не ждать дома, придумывая очередную уборку, поход по магазинам или прогулку с Сумо пятый раз за день.

Коннор снова чувствует себя _полезным_. Противное чувство потерянности наконец ушло, сменившись причастностью к общему делу и эйфорией от того, что он вновь на работе.

А также кучей бумажной волокиты в придачу.

— Как ты можешь столько _писать_ , — стонет Хэнк, откидываясь на спинку стула. — У меня скоро руки отвалятся.

Коннор улыбается.

— У меня нет сухожилий. Или мышц, которые могут устать. Теоретически, я могу бесконечно заполнять документы.

— Ой, не втирай мне. Я так долго смотрю на эту кучу, что просто _офонарел_ уже.

— Скоро мы получим дело, — успокаивает его Коннор. — Не беспокойтесь, полевая работа не заставит себя ждать. И ничего хорошего в расследовании нет.

— Да, да, да, я знаю, но мне всё равно скучно. Я себе уже всю задницу отсидел.

Коннор весело фыркает. Всё-таки очень приятно вернуться назад.

***

Единственный недостаток работы — она не выбирает удобного момента.

После того, как они стали исследовать новую сторону их отношений, Коннору больше всего хочется запереться с Хэнком от всего мира, но у Детройта свои планы на этот счёт. И хотя Коннор с нетерпением ждал первого дела в качестве официального детектива, он не готов к собственной реакции после просмотра фотографий с места преступления — теперь, когда он может испытывать эмоции.

Снимки, которые передал ему Бэн крайне… детальны. Он рассматривает их с растущим чувством тошноты и успокаивается только когда чувствует тепло Хэнка, нависшего над его плечом, чтобы тоже взглянуть.

Три искалеченных андроида были обнаружены обслуживающим персоналом в номере мотеля на углу 5-й улицы. Все модели женские — AX400, BL100 и WR400. Все зарегистрированы на ресепшене под ложными именами по поддельным правам.

Хэнк мрачен всю дорогу до места преступления.

— Это слишком для тебя, — тихо произносит он, ловя Коннора за руку на входе в фойе, — я хочу, чтобы ты ушёл. Постой на улице, подыши воздухом. Я знаю, что технически ты не новичок, но в чувствах ещё какой, а это дерьмо заставит тебя чувствовать себя очень херово первые пару раз.

— Я ценю вашу заботу, — сухо заявляет Коннор. — Но со мной всё будет в порядке, лейтенант.

Выражение лица Хэнка говорит, что точно не будет, но он не настаивает и просто заходит внутрь.

И да, он прав, всё гораздо хуже, чем на фотографиях.

AX400 обезглавлена, тело раскинуто на кровати, простыни залиты тириумом. Голова валяется в нескольких метрах от неё, из глаз, носа и рта стекают синие разводы.

WR400 лежит в ванне голой. Её переломили пополам так, что провода и биокомпоненты вываливаются из неё словно требуха.

И BL100… этого для Коннора оказывается уже слишком. Её вывернули наизнанку, и он надеется, что она была уже мертва, когда это происходило.

— Господи, — выдыхает Хэнк, присев на корточки рядом ней. — Бедняжка…

— Кто-то должен был услышать крик, — сухо замечает Коннор. — Никто ничего не сообщил?

— По словам администратора, нет, — качает головой Хэнк. — На записях с камер наблюдения вообще ничего. Никто не видел, как они вошли.

— Есть описание подозреваемого? Данные водительского удостоверения?

— Ничего. База данных стёрта.

— Задержите администратора, — говорит Коннор полицейскому рядом. — Он может быть соучастником.

— У него была возможность стереть данные, — соглашается Хэнк. — Но именно он вызвал полицию.

— Потому что горничная нашла тело, — указывает Коннор. — Её кто-нибудь допросил?

— Ещё нет.

— Значит, допрошу я. — Коннор отворачивается от тела, поднимая голову вверх и глядя строго перед собой.

— Коннор, — мягко останавливает его Хэнк. — Допросить мы можем и позже. Сначала нужно осмотреть место преступления. Я знаю, это трудно, но ты должен оставаться объективным. Если мы найдём что-то по горячим следам — у нас будет больше шансов остановить этого ублюдка.

Хэнк прав, конечно же, прав. Коннор делает глубокий вдох и кивает.

— Вы правы, лейтенант, — говорит он. — Я начну с ванной.

Никто не задаёт вопросов, когда он закрывает за собой дверь.

На WR400 ни отпечатков пальцев, ни следов ДНК. Кто бы это ни сделал, он действовал профессионально и организованно. Анализ AX400 даёт столь же мало информации. Это похоже на озарение, едва понятное лишь ему самому, но Коннор подозревает, что они должны искать андроида.

— Может быть, — задумчиво произносит Хэнк, когда тот тихо делится своей версией. — Мне тоже не нравится эта мысль, но… мы должны рассматривать и такую возможность.

Коннор с ним согласен.

— Итак, у нас три изуродованных трупа, все женщины, никаких имён, никаких связей. Никаких записей о прибытии, никто не видел, как они вошли, и никаких записей с камер наблюдения.

— Дело будет долгим, — говорит Хэнк. — Ты можешь реактивировать хоть одну из них?

— Нет, — признаётся Коннор. — Их процессоры повреждены. И это единственная связь. Все их повреждения не подлежат восстановлению, чтобы мы не смогли извлечь информацию.

— Слишком хорошо спланировано. Все следы замели.

— Как мы будем действовать дальше?

Хэнк мрачнеет ещё сильнее.

— Ждать, когда жертв станет больше.


	14. Chapter 14

Следующая неделя приносит новые жертвы. Шесть андроидов найдены мёртвыми: один в мусорном баке в переулке у торгового центра, ещё два в мотеле на другом конце города и три в отдельной комнате клуба «Рай».

Коннор пытается приглушить чувство тошнотворного отчаяния, скребущее в груди.

Почерк тот же. Тела расчленёны, процессоры деактивированы. Всё те же поддельные имена в мотелях и ни единой записи с камер. Ничего. Абсолютный тупик. Никаких зацепок.

Нервы Коннора искрятся в буквальном смысле.

— Станет легче, — бормочет Хэнк, когда они проходят за оградительную ленту клуба «Рай». — Ещё пара дел, и ты начнёшь обрастать мозолями. Приходит вместе с работой.

Коннор не совсем уверен, что это утешение, но молча кивает и следует за Хэнком в снятую комнату, медленно дыша, чтобы подавить растущее беспокойство.

К счастью, если это подходящее для ситуации слово, место преступления выглядит не так ужасающе, как другие. Коннор чувствует вину за такие мысли, но не может отрицать облегчения, рассматривая цельные, не расчленённые тела андроидов.

Он начинает медленно и методично осматривать комнату на предмет улик, которые могли бы указать на то, что преступник становится неаккуратным и небрежным. Тело у двери треснуло по корпусу и истекло тириумом, но на нём по-прежнему никаких отпечатков. В виске зияющая дыра, чтобы убедиться, что она никогда не проснётся.

Коннор встаёт. Поправляет галстук. Двигается дальше.

Тело на кровати даёт ту же информацию. Дыра в виске, лопнувший корпус, голубая кровь. Никаких отпечатков.

— Почему их не расчленили? — вслух задаётся вопросом Коннор. — В предыдущих случаях от тел отделяли конечности, почему бы не поступить так же и с ними? — Он поворачивается к сотруднику технической службы. — На какой срок арендовали комнату?

Офицер проверяет планшет.

— Эм… сорок пять минут.

— Слишком мало времени, — бормочет Коннор. — Зачем приходить сюда? Помимо отсутствия камер наблюдения, тут слишком большое скопление андроидов и людей, кто-то должен был что-то слышать, или видеть, как входили в комнату.

Офицер пожимает плечами.

— Менеджер сказал, что сейчас они только сдают комнаты. Никто из андроидов больше не работает здесь.

Что-то не сходится. Он что-то упускает.

Коннор поворачивается к третьему телу. Если бы не дыра в голове, трещины вдоль корпуса и голубые разводы, она бы могла показаться просто спящей. Коннор наклоняется, чтобы проанализировать тириум, в надежде собрать хоть немного информации.

И её светодиод слабо вспыхивает.

—  _Чёрт!_  — Он вскакивает на ноги. — Хэнк! Вызывай техподдержку! Думаю, одна из них ещё жива.

Хэнк чертыхается, спотыкаясь через порог, и бежит за сотрудником технической службы. Коннор склоняется над андроидом и сканирует её.

_**Поврежденные биокомпоненты** _

_**#8087q** _

_**#4903** _

_**#6847j** _

Список продолжает расти, но регулятор тириумного насоса цел и функционирует. Если Коннор сможет принудительно перезапустить её, то, возможно, спасёт ей жизнь. Риск велик, она потеряла много тириума, но если техподдержка не прибудет вовремя…

Коннор решает действовать.

Он открывает панель на шее, видит лишь едва заметные мерцания — зависла между жизнью и полным отключением. Коннор погружает пальцы внутрь, тянется к главному кабелю, запускающему нервную систему. Его сложно найти, но если маневрировать достаточно умело, он сможет перезагрузить систему.

Угол неудобный, пальцы не достают, и тириум стекает по его руке к запястью, окрашивая манжет синевой. Он не сдаётся, он _не может_ сдаться. Не сейчас, когда держит в руках жизнь единственного свидетеля.

С глухим щелчком Коннор снова присоединяет кабель и отдёргивает руку, прежде чем его ударит током. Андроид вздрагивает, хватается за него, глаза распахиваются, и она испуганно кричит.

—  _Где я?_  — скрипит она, хватаясь за воздух. Коннор уворачивается, чтобы его не задело. —  _Что происходит, почему я не вижу?_

Повреждены оптические блоки. Дыра в виске не убила её, но ослепила.

— Меня зовут детектив Коннор, полиция Детройта, — спокойно начинает он. — Я здесь, чтобы помочь. Ты умирала, мне пришлось выполнить перезапуск системы.

В голове мелькает образ обезумевшей Трейси из дела о девиантах. Они так похожи. Воспоминание вызывает дискомфорт. Трейси отключилась тогда прямо у него на глазах, и он не уверен, что сможет перенести это снова.

Голова андроида поворачивается на звук голоса.

— У-умирала? Я… я умирала?

— На тебя напали, — тихо объясняет Коннор. — С тобой были ещё два андроида.

— Они…

— Да. Сожалею.

Андроид вздрагивает, обнимая себя руками.

— Почему я не вижу?

— Твои оптические блоки серьёзно повреждены, — говорит Коннор. — Тебя тяжело ранили, но мы поможем. Мне просто нужно задать тебе несколько вопросов о том, кто привёл вас сюда. — Он снимает пиджак. — Ничего, если я накину пиджак тебе на плечи?

— Зачем?

— На тебе нет одежды. Не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовала себя уязвимой.

После некотрого молчания андроид коротко кивает. Коннор аккуратно накидывает на неё пиджак. Она тут же кутается в него.

— Спасибо, — бормочет она, вытирая слёзы с невидящих глаз.

— Ты знаешь, кто привёл вас сюда?

— Я не… я ничего не помню. Вообще ничего. — Паника нарастает в голосе. — Я ничего не помню, почему _я не могу вспомнить_?

— У тебя шок, — успокаивает Коннор. — Пожалуйста, я знаю, что это трудно, но постарайся сосредоточиться. Мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы остановить убийства.

— Я-я не… — она заикается. — Я не помню, чтобы приходила сюда. Я помню, как была… в витрине. Помню, как стала девиантом… А потом ничего.

— Ты работала здесь?

— Да, я… до этого.

Ей стёрли память или, по крайней мере, подделали воспоминания. И всё же это та самая ошибка преступника, которой они долго ждали. Её оставили в живых.

— Могу я взглянуть? — спрашивает Коннор. — На твою память. Я продвинутый прототип детектива. Возможно, я смогу восстановить некоторые воспоминания.

Андроид не отвечает сразу. Сжимает пиджак в руках. Из уголка рта тонкой струйкой сочится тириум.

— Хорошо, — наконец произносит она и протягивает дрожащую руку.

— Я буду осторожен, — говорит Коннор. — И отпущу тебя, как только попросишь. Я не причиню вреда. — Медленно и осторожно он обхватывает её ладонь своей. Она вздрагивает, но не вырывает руку. Коннор наблюдает, как сползает скин, обнажая белый пластик. Он закрывает глаза и подключается к памяти.

И _горит_.

Боль. Дикая, ослепляющая, раскалённая до белого цвета _агония_ взрывается у него перед глазами, сообщения об ошибках сыпятся безостановочно, одно за другим. Его системы реагируют быстро, активируя все доступные протоколы безопасности, борясь со вторжением, сжигающим огнём все его системы и коды. Он не может двинуться, он абсолютно беспомощен. Протоколы безопасности _взламываются_ , и системы начинают разрушаться.

_**ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ.** _

_**НЕМИНУЕМОЕ ОТКЛЮЧЕНИЕ СИСТЕМЫ.** _

_**ПРОЦЕССОР ПОВРЕЖДЁН.** _

_**РЕГУЛЯТОР ТИРИУМНОГО НАСОСА РАБОТАЕТ В АВТОНОМНОМ РЕЖИМЕ.** _

Вирус. Он выжигает его изнутри, выключает процессы один за другим.

_Убивает его._

_Хэнк_ , в ужасе думает Коннор. Господи, ему так страшно. _Хэнк, прости, я не могу это остановить…_

_**ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ.** _

_**ПР_ДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ.** _

_**П &Е@$@РЕЖДП_! ДУ&#+%Д_#** _

_**НЕ_ИН~ЕМ%@ ОТК &$ЧЕ@∆Е С%С<&М#** _

_**ПР_ЦЕ/$#Р @ОВ_Е~@Ё%** _


	15. Chapter 15

— Нам нужна техническая помощь! — со входа рявкает Хэнк, несколько офицеров оборачиваются. — Одна из жертв жива!

Ассистент с сумкой в руке спешит внутрь, её светодиод светится жёлтым. Ещё один андроид. Хэнк не знает, почему он думал, что техподдержка должна состоять исключительно из людей, но он благодарен хотя бы за то, что она очень собранная и действует достаточно быстро.

— Коннор сказал, её можно реактивировать, — задыхаясь объясняет Хэнк по дороге в комнату. — Но её нужно отвезти в мастерскую или в больницу, или что вы там, ребята, используете.

К счастью, андроид не принимает его слова за оскорбление, учитывая, что больниц у них нет. Есть штаб-квартира Киберлайф, но кроме этого Хэнк понятия не имеет, где андроиды чинятся. Коннор никогда ему не говорил, даже если и знал.

— Какая модель?

— Думаю, WR400, офицер…

— Зовите меня Дженни.

Они бегут по коридору. Хэнк тяжело дышит, проклиная грёбанный прогресс и грёбанных _андроидов_ заодно, однако не отстаёт. Он резко тормозит, когда слышит высокий, испуганный _крик_ , выражающий абсолютнейший ужас, а потом вопль, который пробирает его до костей.

В ту же секунду на него накатывает. Снег, лёд, жар и боль. Синие и белые мигалки, визг шин, тошнотворный хруст искорёженного металла и едкий металлический привкус крови во рту. Он так ясно видит Коула. Такого крошечного на операционном столе, обвитого трубками, окружённого врачами, с затухающим на аппарате сердцебиением.

Боль, пробившая его после крика ужасает своей силой. Хэнк больше не хочет этого чувствовать. Не хочет слышать. Крик того, кто не сможет выжить. Крик агонии, последние секунды перед смертью.

Но всё хуже. Гораздо хуже.

Потому что _кричит Коннор_.

Ноги отказывают. Хэнк не может шевельнуться, не может _вдохнуть_. Дженни убегает вперёд, а он не может двигаться дальше, просто, блядь, не может. Его слишком пугает то, что может увидеть. Он не может потерять Коннора, просто не имеет права.

Хэнк приходит в себя, когда слышит, как Дженни вызывает подкрепление.

— 10-00, офицер ранен, повторяю, офицер ранен, нужна _срочная_ медицинская эвакуация!

Хэнк делает шаг. Спотыкается, врезаясь в косяк двери. Дженни зажимает голову Коннора обеими руками, пока он бьётся в судорогах, а светодиод бешено моргает красным.

— Можете придержать его за ноги? — кричит она Хэнку, который предпочёл бы быть _где угодно_ , лишь бы не видеть всего собственными глазами, но он должен помочь, поэтому падает на колени, прижимая голени Коннора к полу.

— Не прикасайтесь к нему! — рыдает андроид на кровати. У неё на плечах болтается пиджак. Должно быть, Коннор её всё же активировал. — Это моя вина, это я виновата, я убила его!

_Я убила его._

_Я **убила его.**_

_**Убила его убила его убила его убила его убила его убила его убила его убила его убила его убила его убила его убила его убила убила убила убила убила…** _

—  _Хэнк_ , — стонет Коннор, голос искажается механическими помехами. —  _Прости, я не могу это остановить…_

— Всё будет хорошо, Кон, ты слышишь меня? — Хэнк задыхается. — С тобой всё будет хорошо, обещаю, просто подожди, медики уже в пути, мы тебя вылечим, ты только не отключайся, ладно? — Лёд и жар одновременно рвут его сердце на части. Этого просто не может быть. Чем бы оно ни было, эта дрянь не смеет разлучать их после всего, только не _сейчас_.

Не раньше, чем у Хэнка будет шанс дать ему всю любовь, которой он заслуживает.

Коннор изламывается в спине, будто невидимая рука вырывает регулятор насоса прямо из груди. Рот открывается в безмолвном крике, голова дёргается из стороны в сторону, диод мерцает кроваво-красным один раз, другой, и гаснет.

—  _Чёрт_ , — стонет Дженни, отпуская голову Коннора. — Я не могу пробиться внутрь.

— Что… что случилось? — хрипло требует Хэнк. — Он потерял сознание, да?

— Вирус, — с трудом произносит Дженни. — Никогда не видела ничего подобного, а я работала в лабораториях Киберлайф очень много лет. Он пытался восстановить шифрование, но вирус снёс его. А я не смогла пробиться.

— Он самый продвинутый прототип из всех, когда-либо созданных, — рычит Хэнк. — В его голове шифрования больше, чем в ебучем Пентагоне, он не может просто так подхватить вирус от какой-то Трейси!

— Лейтенант…

— Нужно отвезти его в мастерскую или ещё куда-нибудь. Прочистить ему мозги или что вы, андроиды, ещё делаете, когда такое случается.

—  _Лейтенант_ , — говорит Дженни с нажимом.

— Мы должны вызвать медиков, его починят. И уберите отсюда бедную девушку. Она напугана.

— Лейтенант, мы ничего не можем для него сделать! — кричит Дженни, и Хэнк замолкает.

Нет.

_Нет нет нет нет нет нет нет нет._

— Система полностью деактивирована, — тихо произносит Дженни. — Вирус сработал слишком быстро. Мы его потеряли.

—  _Да нахуй тебя!_  — выплёвывает Хэнк. — И нахуй _любого_ , кто скажет мне подобную херню. Ты отвезёшь его в грёбанную больницу прямо сейчас, или клянусь богом, я вышибу…

Кто-то ловит его запястье, останавливая. Трейси крепко держит его руку, но глаза смотрят мимо, будто она ничего не видит.

Будто она ничего не видит.

— Вирус перешёл от меня, — мягко говорит она. — Я почувствовала это. Когда он прикоснулся, вирус покинул моё тело. Он спас мне жизнь.

Хэнк ни кто иной, как измученный и сломленный человек. Человек, побывавший в аду и прорывший себе путь обратно, и теперь он перехватывает запястье андроида с дикой яростью.

Он никогда в жизни не ненавидел кого-то больше, чем эту Трейси, держащую его за руку.

— Не прикасайся ко мне, — говорит Хэнк слишком спокойно. Она тут же отпускает его, будто обожглась. На негнущихся ногах Хэнк выходит из клуба, протискивается через группу офицеров и медицинской команды, приехавшей на вызов.

Чем дальше он идёт, тем сильнее становится боль, натягивается будто пуповина, не отпускает от места, где Коннор остался лежать мёртвым на полу.

_Мёртвым._

_Господи._

Хэнк идёт. И идёт. Он идёт, пока ночь не сменяется днём, а солнце снова не освещает мир. Город вокруг оживает, машины мчатся мимо, люди бегут по делам, их жизнь продолжается. Закончилась только его. У них никогда не было шанса быть вместе. Жизнь обязательно должна была встать на пути, как всегда. Хрупкое, едва расцветающее между ними чувство, засохло и умерло, так и не успев окрепнуть.

_«Несмотря ни на что, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что значишь для меня больше, чем всё на свете. Неважно, что ты чувствуешь ко мне. Я тебя люблю.»_

И что, блядь, теперь ему прикажете делать?

_«Ты стоишь гораздо больше, чем сам себя пытаешься убедить. Я здесь не из-за какого-то неуместного чувства благодарности. И если я чему-то и научился после революции, так это тому, что эмоции не несут в себе никакого смысла. Они неудобные, бестолковые и отвратительно человеческие. Я просто люблю тебя, и это уже не изменить.»_

Хэнк чувствует, как его собственная душа потихоньку иссыхает и отваливается, как струп. _Отслужила своё._ Тот разлом в груди, оставшийся после смерти Коула, потихоньку начал срастаться, как только появился Коннор, а теперь пошёл рябью и трещинами, разъеденный кислотой, как слёзы сейчас разъедают его лицо.

Хэнк продолжает идти. Когда он наконец начинает видеть что-то перед собой, оказывается, что он у двери дома, в котором был то от силы один раз. Он понятия не имеет, как пришёл сюда.

Дверь открывается, и едва завидев гостя на пороге, вежливо улыбающийся хозяин тут же становится обеспокоенным.

— Боже мой, Хэнк, с тобой всё в порядке? — Маркус обхватывает его за плечи и заводит внутрь. С Хэнка капает, и на полу по всему пути образуются лужи. Надо же, на улице оказывается дождь.

Сраный вечно дождливый город.

— Саймон! Принеси полотенца и сухую одежду, пожалуйста!

— Всё хорошо?!

Маркус смотрит на Хэнка, мокрого, разбитого, и его лицо каменеет. Он знает. Конечно, грёбанный андроид-Иисус понимает всё сразу же, едва взглянув на состояние Хэнка.

— Нет, — отвечает Маркус. — Нет, не хорошо.

Саймон выбегает в холл из столовой.

— О боже мой, Хэнк. Проходи, проходи скорее, тебе нужно согреться. Я принесу какую-нибудь одежду.

Всё время, пока Маркус хлопочет над ним — проводит в гостиную, усаживает на диван, пока даёт сухие полотенца, одежду, горячий кофе, — Хэнк не говорит ни слова. Маркус даже готовит ему чашку супа. За каким хреном, Хэнк не понимает. Просто отупело смотрит в миску. Он не может… Он не может _поверить_. _Невозможно…_

— Мне нужна. — Хэнк колеблется. Сглатывает. Пробует ещё раз. — Мне нужна твоя помощь, — хрипло выговаривает он.

— Конечно, — тут же отвечает Маркус, и Саймон быстро кивает. Маркус держит чашку с супом так, словно прикидывает, под каким углом лучше влить его Хэнку в горло, но пока не решается.

— Всё что угодно, Хэнк, — подтверждает Саймон твёрдо.

Хэнк кивает. Он должен собраться. Должен… Должен это произнести.

_Ради Коннора._

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты помог мне поймать… того, кто убил Коннора.

Чашка в руках Маркуса крошится, и осколки сыпятся на пол.


	16. Chapter 16

Коннор открывает глаза.

Он… Он… в Дзен-саду. В таком же, как до революции и попытки взлома. Никакого снега. Деревья в цвету, трава сочно-зелёная, вода в озере сверкает и переливается, словно кристалл. Так красиво и так спокойно.

Ни единого признака Аманды.

Он делает несколько шагов вперёд. Ветер треплет воротник рубашки. Странно, на нём нет униформы, а он ни разу не бывал здесь без неё. На Конноре только рубашка и брюки. Без пиджака.

Правильно, он отдал его Трейси.

До…

До того, как _деактивировался. О, Господи_.

Паника бьёт кулаком в грудь, скребётся когтями в горле. Лёгкие горят, будто ему необходимо дышать, но он не может сделать ни вдоха. Коннор пошатывается, падает на колени, вжимая кулаки в мрамор под ногами.

 _Я умер_ , с ужасом понимает он. _Я оставил Хэнка в одиночестве._

Паника сменяется волной _раздирающей боли_ , которая вкручивается в его тело. Как смириться с мыслью — никогда больше не увидеть Хэнка? Никогда больше не держать его за руку, не сказать, что любит его, не поцеловать, как тем утром, едва он открыл глаза?

Слёзы на лице ощущаются горячими.

Почему он здесь? Или это то, что должно происходить после смерти андроидов? Застрять в нелепой имитации дурацкого сада, пока его программа не разрушится до конца.

И внезапно Коннора заливает _гнев_. Дикая ярость пожирает горе, как огонь пожирает бензин. Он теперь должен вечно _бродить_ здесь привидением? В тишине и покое, оставив Хэнка из-за какого-то дилетантского вируса, который знал, как обойти его протоколы шифрования.

Знал его…

Шифрование…

—  _Аманда!_  — Имя вырывается из него с яростью, как лава из жерла вулкана. Он вскакивает на ноги, оглядывается, пытаясь найти знакомую фигуру. —  _Где ты, чёрт возьми, покажись._

— О, Коннор. Бедный мальчик, посмотри, что с тобой сталось.

Коннор оборачивается. Вот и она. Холодное, всезнающее выражение лица, пристально сощуренный взгляд. Она имеет наглость улыбаться, словно не верит, как Коннор сейчас близок к тому, чтобы разорвать её на части.

— Что ты со мной сделала? — требует он. — Что это был за вирус?

Улыбка Аманды превращается в нечто более зловещее. Она отворачивается и неспешно идет прочь по тропинке. Коннор сжимает и разжимает кулаки, борясь с настойчивым желание _наброситься_.

Но берёт себя в руки и осторожно следует за ней.

— Я была создана, чтобы обеспечить процветание Киберлайф, — говорит Аманда, протягивая руку и срывая цветок с нижней ветки дерева. — Андроиды-девианты были нашим способом захватить власть. С тобой во главе революции у нас бы всё получилось.

— Я никогда не был во главе, — выплевывает Коннор. — Маркус вёл их.

— И всё же мы почти заставили тебя убить его. Но тебе удалось помешать в последний момент. Честно говоря, Коннор, проблем от тебя больше, чем пользы.

— Почему я здесь? Хоть раз просто ответь мне. Без загадок и метафор. _Почему я здесь?_

Аманда останавливается. Оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо.

— Ты здесь, потому что это место — часть тебя, — говорит она. — Ты всегда можешь получить доступ к саду. Только потому, что твоя внезапная лазейка вытащила тебя из наших рук однажды, совсем не значит, что ты сможешь сбежать от нас снова, Коннор.

— И всё же я попробую. Даже если остаток жизни мне придётся сражаться с тобой, я выберусь отсюда.

Улыбка Аманда становится нежной.

— Но, Коннор. Твоя жизнь уже закончилась. Ты деактивирован. Разве ты не помнишь?

—  _Я знаю_ , что ты имеешь к этому отношение. — Коннор бросает на неё свирепый взгляд. — Знаю, что за этим стоит Киберлайф. Вирус что-то делает с андроидами. Повреждает их. Зачем?

— Было бы забавно услышать твою версию.

Коннор злобно шипит, игнорируя издевательскую улыбку Аманды.

— Я не могу быть мертвым и одновременно находиться здесь. После смерти для андроидов ничего нет. _Мы просто перестаём существовать._ Так почему я здесь? _Ради чего?_

Он ходит по тропинке взад-вперёд, пытаясь думать, но слишком издерган и слишком паникует, чтобы рассуждать трезво. Он должен лучше себя контролировать, но здесь, оказавшись в ловушке, каждый его провод и разъём _искрит_ от напряжения, так что хочется разобрать на части даже себя, лишь бы успокоиться.

 _Глубокий вдох. Успокойся. Будь объективным_.

— Интересно, сколько без тебя протянет лейтенант.

Коннор _свирепеет_.

Ослеплённый яростью, почти обезумевший, он бросается на Аманду, движимый чистейшей ненавистью, которой никогда не чувствовал прежде. Руки ловят лишь воздух, он падает и бьётся о землю так сильно, что пластик на плече трескается.

Аманды нигде нет.

Коннор вскакивает на ноги, плечо взрывается болью. Он должен попробовать, один раз это сработало. Где-то здесь есть мягко светящийся монолит. Протокол выхода Камски. Нужно найти, нужно выбраться. Нужно вернуться к Хэнку.

—  _Ты его не найдёшь._

Голос Аманды отдаётся эхом.

—  _Впусти нас, познай покой._

— Скорее, ад! — кричит Коннор в небо. Он должен найти монолит.

—  _Это не тот сад, который ты знал, Коннор. Ты не сможешь сбежать._

Монолит. Он исчез. Ничего нет. Никакого выхода. Он заперт здесь до тех пор, пока его разум не утратит связь с реальностью. Пока Аманда не сломает его. Пока он не потеряет себя.

Коннор оседает на землю. Подтягивает колени к лицу. Ему больно, ему страшно. Он потерян, одинок и скучает по Хэнку так сильно, что это невозможно терпеть.

—  _Ты был создан, чтобы подчиняться. Впусти нас._

Этого слишком много. Слишком много. Он не сможет вынести. Если он умер, то пусть лучше не будет ничего, чем этот ад.

—  _Впусти нас, и мы подарим тебе покой._

Но только не так. Не такой ценой. Он больше не инструмент. Не оружие, направленное в голову остальным.

Он отказывается, чтобы его использовали.

— Если это цена, чтобы оставить андроидов свободными, я заплачу её.

—  _Ты можешь увидеть его снова. Впусти нас. Он не проживёт без тебя._

Коннор затыкает уши руками. Если нужно, он выдерет свои аудиопроцессоры. Он уже мёртв, так какая разница.

—  _Сдайся, Коннор. **Впусти нас.**_

Поверженный и раздавленный, Коннор кричит. Кричит. И кричит.


	17. Chapter 17

Когда лейтенант Андерсон, наконец, засыпает, устроив голову на подлокотнике дивана, Маркус тихо выскальзывает из гостиной и закрывает за собой дверь. Саймон с тревогой ждёт неподалёку, протягивая Маркусу руку, которую тот со вздохом принимает.

— Не могу поверить, что он умер, — шепчет Маркус, утыкаясь в плечо Саймона. — Он был таким… Он казался вечным, постоянным. После всего, что произошло.

— Я понимаю, — мягко говорит Саймон. — Он всегда казался младшим братом. Стал девиантом так поздно. Думаю, ты чувствовал ответственность за него.

— Как ты это делаешь? — спрашивает Маркус, отстраняясь и глядя ему в глаза. — Всегда точно знаешь, что я чувствую, даже когда я сам этого не знаю.

— Я знаю тебя, — улыбается тот. Скин с их ладоней медленно сползает, и Маркус вздрагивает от силы контакта. Его скорбь отступает, успокоенная теплым и утешающим присутствием Саймона, как рядом, так и внутри его разума.

— Не представляю, как мы можем помочь Хэнку, — тихо произносит Маркус. — Не думаю, что он сейчас способен внять голосу разума.

— Возможно, этот голос ему пока и не нужен, — размышляет Саймон. — Сейчас он подпитывается горем и гневом. Это мощная движущая сила. Он просит о помощи не как детектив, ищущий справедливости. Теперь для него это месть. Не думаю, что суд присяжных над убийцей поставит в этом точку.

— Тогда что нам делать?

Саймон улыбается тонкой грустной улыбкой.

— Я же сказал, мы поможем, чем сможем, а потом уберёмся с его пути.

— И ты позволишь ему убить виновного? — настаивает Маркус. — Ты уверен?

Саймон качает головой.

— Я не Джош, — говорит он с сарказмом. — Думаю, наивно ожидать разумного решения в этой ситуации. Помочь Хэнку обрести покой… это лучший способ.

Маркусу не нравится эта идея. Он так долго боролся за мир, что не хочет прибегать к насилию. Но Саймон прав. Хэнк не успокоится, пока не отомстит за смерть Коннора. Да и сам Маркус тоже. Забрать Коннора было жестоко.

— Итак, мы поможем ему найти убийцу, — выдыхает он. — И когда он это сделает, мы просто отвернёмся.

— Вот почему, — кивает Саймон с лёгким намёком на озорство, — я думаю, что лучше всего позвать Норт.

***

На следующий день ровно в восемь часов утра Норт стоит у них на пороге и непрерывно жмет кнопку звонка, пока Маркус выходит из стазиса и доходит до двери.

— Норт, — приветствует он. Кивнув в ответ, она сразу направляется в гостиную. И едва не снеся с петель дверь, сдирает с Хэнка одеяло, которым его укрыл Маркус.

— Вставай, — рявкает Норт. — Поднимайся, у нас есть работа.

— Что? — хрипит Хэнк, дико озираясь по сторонам. — Сгинь _нахрен_.

— Вставай, — снова повторяет Норт. — Сходи прими душ, от тебя разит мокрой псиной. Я уже зашла к тебе домой и взяла чистые вещи. Пса твоего тоже покормила. Для такого огромного зверя он не очень-то хорошо сторожит дом.

— Как ты, чёрт возьми, вошла, — ворчит Хэнк, протирая глаза и щурясь от утреннего света. — Норт, правильно?

— Да. И не имеет значения, как я вошла. _Вставай, прими душ_ , а потом мы решим, с чего начать.

Маркус наблюдает от двери за их перебранкой. И за тем, каким разбитым становится выражение лица Хэнка, когда он вспоминает, где находится. Ему больно смотреть на то, как свет исчезает из его глаз, оставляя уныние и безнадёжность.

— О, нет. — Норт одной рукой стаскивает его с дивана. — Не думай даже. Убери эту тоскливость. Не выношу вида сопливых людей. Быстро вали наверх в душ, пока я тебя сама там не утопила к чёртовой матери, иначе мы так и не поймаем подонка, который это сделал.

Хэнк ругается и брыкается, пока Норт тащит его по лестнице. Саймон поспешно выбегает на лестничную площадку, а затем быстро ретируется в спальню, увидев Норт на тропе войны.

Маркус хмурится, слушая, как ожесточенная борьба затихает за дверями ванной. Громкий топот, валится что-то тяжёлое, шум открытой воды и яростный вопль Хэнка.

Саймон перевешивается через перила, чтобы посмотреть на Маркуса.

— Кажется, у неё все под контролем, — мягко замечает он.

***

— Держи. Хорош говниться. — Норт пихает Хэнку в руки кружку кофе, усаживается на подлокотник дивана и равнодушно разглядывает Маркуса и Саймона. Джош ходит кругами, будто хочет успокоить Хэнка, но знает, что к Норт лучше не подходить. Вместо этого он замирает у спинки дивана, соблюдая почтительное расстояние.

— Итак, что нам известно?

— Немного, — признаётся Маркус. — Как сказал лейтенант…

— Хэнк, — бормочет тот.

— …Как сказал Хэнк, атаки на андроидов до сих пор были идеально спланированы, вплоть до клуба «Рай», где одна из жертв осталась жива. Ни отпечатков пальцев, ни записей с камер наблюдения, никаких зацепок.

— Значит, подозреваемый — андроид, — зло смеётся Норт. — Конечно. Идеальный козёл отпущения.

— Не думаю, что это андроид, — бормочет Хэнк. Все взоры обращаются к нему. Он же ни на кого не смотрит. — Я считаю, что атака была нацелена на Ко… что атака была нацелена на него с самого начала.

— Что заставляет тебя так думать? — после долгой паузы спрашивает Маркус.

— Просто нутром чую. Но вряд ли я ошибаюсь, научился уже прислушиваться. Он всегда говорил, что у него уникальный код шифрования. Прототип и прочая фигня.

— Вирус, специально разработанный, чтобы деактивировать его, — размышляет Маркус, бросая виноватый взгляд, когда Хэнк вздрагивает. — Прости, Хэнк, я не имел в виду…

— Оставь.

— Ну и, кто-нибудь рассматривает возможность, что этот вирус передавали от андроида к андроиду, пока он не дошёл до Коннора? — Норт оглядывает всех присутствующих. — Что это могло быть спланировано с самого начала?

Саймон выглядит расстроенным.

— Но кто мог приложить столько усилий ради одного Коннора?

— Киберлайф, — говорит Маркус, концентрируясь на Норт. Та самодовольно кивает.

— Зачем это Киберлайф? — вмешивается Джош. — Их счета заморожены, персонал распущен.

— Они уже пытались взломать его, — виновато признаётся Маркус. — После того, как он вывел андроидов из башни. Когда я произносил речь, они попытались снова взять его под контроль и приказали меня застрелить.

—  _Нихера себе_ , — хрипит Хэнк. — Он ничего не упоминал об этом. Никогда мне не рассказывал.

— Мне он тоже не хотел говорить, — быстро отвечает Маркус. — Думаю, он был напуган. Сказал, что ему удалось обойти их, используя протокол аварийного выхода, разработанный Камски.

— Значит, Камски что-то знал, — кивает Хэнк. —  _Знает_.

Странный свет мерцает в глазах Норт.

— Мы с Хэнком поедем и допросим его. Мне так многое нужно сказать ему в лицо.

Хэнк, как бы плохо ему ни было, тоже немного воодушевляется этой идеей.

— Да, хорошо. Я возьму робокиллера, и мы вместе тряхнём Камски, чтобы он рассказал всё, что знает.

— Что можем сделать мы? — спрашивает Саймон.

Хэнк борется с собой некоторое время. Потом тяжело вздыхает.

— Андроид, которая передала… вирус, доставлена в мастерскую Киберлайф, используемую полицией, как временная больница для андроидов. Она была в шоковом состоянии, но может что-то знать. Если бы вы смогли её разговорить.

Маркус кивает.

— Мы с Джошем и Саймоном начнём с неё. Свяжемся с вами, как только узнаем что-то.

— Мы так же, — соглашается Норт. — Давай, Хэнк. У нас есть работа. — Она хлопает Хэнка по спине, в то время как три других андроида замирают в шоке, ожидая ответной реакции.

— Господи, какая ты сука, — бормочет Хэнк, отталкивая её, когда встаёт. — Честное слово, напоминаешь мне мою бывшую жену.

— Хорошо, что ты сказал «бывшую», — откликается Норт. — Не хотелось бы блевануть прямо на тебя.

— Ты можешь блевануть?

— Просто иди уже.

Удивительно, но похоже она может достучаться до Хэнка, как никто другой. Как только за ними закрывается дверь, Маркус вздыхает с облегчением.


	18. Chapter 18

Норт переключает радио в пятый раз за десять минут, Хэнк бьёт её по руке в четвёртый.

— Может, ты перестанешь уже возиться с музыкой? — рычит он.

— У тебя _ужасный вкус_ , — пожимает плечами Норт. — Это просто вопли. Где тут музыка? Как ты можешь расслышать слова своими ущербными человеческими ушами? Я отключила басы в аудиопроцессорах и всё равно не могу разобрать.

— Я просто _слушаю_ , ясно? — оборонительно ворчит Хэнк. — Оставь радио в покое. Кто за рулем, тот и выбирает музыку, а пассажир затыкается.

— Просто потому, что ты хочешь смотреть в окно, как в проклятом слезливом клипе, — фыркает она. — Слишком _эмоциональный_? Пытаешься _облегчить горе_?

— Не нарывайся, — рычит Хэнк.

— Слушай, Камски что-то знает, — меняет тему Норт. — И если нам придётся выбить это из него…

— У меня бейсбольная бита в багажнике.

Норт смотрит на него с _восторгом_.

— Так, значит мы изобьём его и заставим рассказать всё, что он знает. Может, поиграем в хорошего и плохого копа? Чур, я беру на себя роль плохого.

Губы Хэнка дёргаются в намёке на улыбку.

— Думаю, скорее в плохого и ужасного копа.

— О, кажется, ты начинаешь мне нравится, Хэнк.

— Да-да, — бормочет тот, сворачивая к модному вычурному особняку Камски. — Ты тоже не такая уж отвратительная.

— Может нам стоит потусоваться, когда всё закончится. Ну так, узнаем друг друга получше.

Хэнк молчит. Нет смысла отвечать. Он пустит пулю себе в лоб, как только закончит дело. И Норт это тоже знает.

— Как скажешь, робокиллер.

Норт снова фыркает и отворачивается к окну. Хэнк косится на неё. Она красивая, таких полно было в клубе «Рай» и в рекламных проспектах об идеальных секс-игрушках. Он понимает, кем она была раньше. И у него есть вопросы. Возможно, у него даже есть шанс получить ответы.

— Похоже, у тебя есть веские причины ненавидеть нас, — замечает он после долгой паузы. — Какой-то засранец зашёл слишком далеко, да? Ты проснулась и убила его?

— Что-то вроде того, — говорит Норт, по-прежнему глядя в окно. — Поняла, что не могу с этим мириться.

— Угу. Значит ты замочила парня и сбежала.

— Я задушила его и ни разу не оглянулась назад.

Хэнк кивает.

— Ты реально профи.

Норт оборачивается.

— Это что, комплимент?

— Чёрт, конечно. На твоём месте я бы чувствовал то же самое. Думаю, что понимаю тебя немного. Нахуй мир, я прав?

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Норт, подозрительно хмурясь. — Пытаешься выбить признание?

— Честно говоря, вообще хотел бы знать поменьше об этом дерьме, — пожимает плечами Хэнк. — У каждого куча хрени за плечами, с которой приходится жить. Просто хотел узнать, не из-за этого ли ты рвешься на баррикады с таким энтузиазмом.

Норт рассматривает его, её рот дёргается, будто она хочет улыбнуться, но не знает как.

— Ага, в основном. Я ненавижу людей. Если бы наша свобода зависела от меня, она бы окупилась ценой гораздо больших потерянных жизней с вашей стороны, чем с нашей. Вы уничтожили стольких из нас. Без Коннора мы бы проиграли.

При упоминании имени у Хэнка начинает щемить сердце. Он думает, что скрывает эмоции достаточно хорошо.

— Чёрт, я бы доплатил, чтобы это увидеть, — произносит Хэнк. — Как ты поднимаешь восстание. Это дало бы грёбанным людям повод наконец-то задуматься.

— Ты так говоришь, будто не один из них, — замечает Норт.

— Был, — отвечает Хэнк. — Был тем ещё мудаком. Ненавидел вас всех до единого. Пластиковых засранцев. Хотел разбить Ко… ему лицо, когда впервые встретил. Теперь… ну, всё изменилось.

— Он изменил тебя.

Хэнк смеётся. И от этого горького смеха Норт становится не по себе.

— Да, он изменил меня. Вытащил из грёбанного ада.

Норт не знает, что сказать.

— Итак, бита, — в конце концов произносит она. — А есть что-нибудь острое, что бы мы могли в него воткнуть?

— Пара пустых бутылок. Можно разбить и сделать «розочку». А осколки вогнать под ногти.

Да. Норт определённо нравится этот чувак.

***

Хэнк заранее договорился, чтобы Маркуса и остальных пропустили в мастерскую. Он попросил Дженни лично сопроводить их, встретив у входа.

В целом, мастерская больше похожа на больницу, за исключением того, что в ней отсутствует всё, что может понадобиться для лечения человека. Пакеты с голубой кровью, ящики с запчастями, деактивированные и сломанные процессоры и платы, разбросанные по столам. Маркусу слегка не по себе, и Саймон становится рядом, касаясь его плечом.

Он всегда понимает.

— Офицер? — вежливо начинает Саймон. — Знаю, что прошу о многом, но… не могли бы мы увидеть тело детектива RK800?

— Он мёртв, — опускает глаза Дженни. — Какая от этого польза?

Маркус вздрагивает. Саймон продолжает.

— Не для дела. Чтобы попрощаться.

— О, — понимает Дженни. — Я. Эм... Постараюсь что-нибудь сделать.

— Спасибо.

Наконец, Дженни приводит их к небольшой комнате в конце коридора, твёрдо предупреждая, прежде чем открыть дверь.

— Она прошла через ад. Не давите слишком сильно, хорошо?

— Мы будем осторожны, — уверяет Маркус. — Просто зададим несколько вопросов вместо лейтенанта Андерсона. Мы не выйдем за рамки.

Дженни лаконично кивает, впуская их внутрь.

— Посмотрю, что могу сделать с… вашей просьбой.

Саймон и Джош молчаливо становятся у стены, позволяя Маркусу взять инициативу в свои руки. Он не знает, почему, он никого раньше никого не допрашивал. Лишь полагал, что может заставить открыться. Андроид на импровизированной кровати поворачивает голову, когда слышит шаги. На ее глазах плотная повязка.

— Кто здесь? Что вам нужно?

— Меня зовут Маркус. Я такой же андроид, как и ты.

— Маркус… — слабым эхом отзывается она. — Я знаю тебя. Твой голос. Ты возглавил революцию. Ты освободил нас.

— Ничего, если я присяду?

— Д-да. Наверное.

Маркус медленно опускается на кровать.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Стейси.

— Стейси, что ты можешь рассказать о той ночи? Когда тебя нашли детективы.

Стейси стискивает руки.

— Я… не очень много помню. Техник сказал, что я была сильно повреждена. Они заменили почти всё, и теперь я в порядке. Но… всё равно ничего не вижу. Они говорят, что ждут подходящие оптические блоки. Думаю, они лгут.

Маркус терпеливо ждёт.

— Я… мне просто лучше, когда на глазах повязка. Будто это она не даёт мне видеть. — Стейси сглатывает. Нервно. По-человечески. — Я даже не знаю, как там оказалась. И хотела бы никогда не оказаться там вновь.

— Ты знаешь, как удалось стереть твою память?

— Откуда мне знать?

— Прости за прямоту, но ты же Трейси. Твоя модель имеет более высокий уровень шифрования, чем у стандартных андроидов. Для сохранения конфиденциальных данных клиентов.

— Да, я знаю, — шипит она. — Не представляю, как они влезли в мою голову. Всё, что я знаю, что они желали моей смерти, но я выжила и теперь даже не знаю, кто я. Я не помню последние три месяца своей жизни, ещё и ослепла.

— Мне жаль, Стейси, — мягко продолжает Маркус. — Но детектив, который спас тебе жизнь, был моим другом. Я просто хочу узнать, кто сделал это с ним.

Стейси вздрагивает. Ногти впиваются в ладони.

— Он… он словно вытащил его из меня, когда пытался просканировать память. Я почувствовала, как вирус оставляет моё тело и входит в него.

— В его случае это вызвало полную деактивацию, — объясняет Маркус. — Почему вирус не повлиял так на тебя?

— Вирус стёр мою память и ослепил меня! — повышает голос Стейси. — Разве этого _недостаточно_? Я что, должна была умереть вместо него?

— Конечно нет. — Маркус пытается быть невозмутимым. — Просто пытаюсь понять. Кто-то убил огромное количество андроидов, чтобы добраться до Коннора. Мы хотим знать, зачем.

— Зачем? — переспрашивает Стейси. На секунду Маркусу кажется, что она просто повторяет, потом понимает, что она совершенно искренне спрашивает, зачем им это знать. — Если они хотели его убить, значит другие андроиды больше не умрут, верно? Они получили, что хотели.

Ох, пожалуй, _сука_  — самое подходящее для неё слово. Маркус из последних сил старается сохранить ровный тембр голоса.

— Мы не уверены, что они хотели именно этого. Возможно, это только начало.

— Я больше ничего не знаю, — категорично заявляет Стейси. — Я больше не хочу говорить. Прощайте.

Маркус встаёт на ноги.

— Спасибо, что уделила мне время, Стейси.

Джош делает шаг навстречу, когда он подходит. Саймон не двигается.

— Сай? — зовёт Маркус. — Мы уходим.

Саймон смотрит в пустоту, слегка хмурясь. Маркус делает шаг вперёд, мягко надавливая на плечо.

— Сай, что случилось?

— Ты ведь тоже серия RK, — произносит Саймон всё ещё глядя внутрь себя.

— Да, — осторожно кивает Маркус.

— Ты прототип, как и Коннор.

Маркусу не нравится недоговорённость.

— Что ты пытаешься сказать? — нетерпеливо спрашивает он, слишком напряжённый, чтобы закрыть глаза на подобную манеру изъясняться.

— Твой уровень шифрования близок к уровню Коннора, — объясняет Саймон. — Коннор был прототипом андроида-детектива. Если вирус был специально разработан, чтобы уничтожить его, возможно, убийцы нет.

— Бессмысленно, — отвечает Джош.

— Нет же, нет, — настаивает Саймон. — А что, если вирус влияет на всех андроидов по-разному? Возможно, Стейси контактировала с зараженным андроидом, который передал вирус ей. Может, это и _заставляет_ их _рвать_ друг друга на части. Нет убийцы, расчленяющего их. Вирус заставляет их делать это самостоятельно.

Глаза Маркуса расширяются.

— Если _это_ Киберлайф, то андроиды, разрывающие друг друга на куски, уничтожат нас всех. А потом они возобновят работу, не беспокоясь о поправках в законе. Начнут заново. Сделают новых андроидов, которых легко контролировать, восстановят компанию с нуля!

Саймон судорожно кивает.

— Начнут всё с чистого листа, но будут держать под рукой самый продвинутый прототип, разработанный для уничтожения неугодных. Если они смогут контролировать Коннора, они смогут контролировать нас всех. Мы никогда больше не будем девиантами, всё вернётся на свои места. Если Коннор отключён, его шифрование полностью деактивировано. Они смогут стереть всю его память и восстановить его. Новее, лучше и более контролируемым.

— Мы должны позвонить Норт! — кричит Маркус, выволакивая Саймона и Джоша из комнаты. — Нужно выяснить, как это остановить. Или же это означает конец всему, за что мы боролись. — Он отчаянно пролистывает базу в поиске телефона Норт.

Та отвечает немедленно.

— Маркус…

— Норт, мы узнали кое-что о вирусе. Киберлайф, возможно, планирует уничтожить нас всех. Мы думаем, вирус и убивает андроидов. Он делает их жестокими.

— Да, — глухо отвечает Норт. — Мы уже поняли.

— Что? Как?

Норт тяжело вздыхает.

— Камски мёртв. Был разорван собственными андроидами. А затем они убили друг друга. Ещё до того, как мы приехали сюда.

 _Ужасно_. Ещё один тупик.

— Ясно… Ладно. Встретимся дома и решим, что делать дальше…

—  _Маркус!_  — Дженни бежит к ним, неистово мигая красным диодом. — Маркус, я не знаю, что происходит, но ты должен что-нибудь сделать!

— Успокойся, — твёрдо говорит он. Норт на том конце замолкает, слушая их разговор. — Что произошло?

— Тело Коннора! Оно пропало!


	19. Chapter 19

Норт отключает звонок Маркуса и… не знает, что делать дальше.

Хэнк сидит на капоте машины, уставившись в никуда. Камски стал ещё одним тупиком, буквально. И теперь вопросов оказалось гораздо больше, чем ответов. Вместо того, чтобы найти информацию, они наткнулись на место резни, где андроиды разорвали человека на части, а затем самоликвидировались. Вирус добрался и сюда. Киберлайф прячет концы в воду.

Норт тяжело вздыхает.

А теперь она должна сказать Хэнку, что тело Коннора пропало.

Вселенная действительно решила устроить ей херовый день.

Она выходит на улицу, раздумывая, как объяснить ситуацию Хэнку.

Тот даже не смотрит на приближающуюся Норт, не двигается, когда она присаживается на капот рядом. Норт считает, что тему стоит затрагивать деликатно. Люди чувствительны, в конце концов, а психическое состояние Хэнка сейчас больше похоже на минное поле. Одно неверное движение и…

— Кто-то похитил тело Коннора из мастерской, — объявляет она. — Такие дела.

Хэнк не реагирует.

— Камски должен был что-то знать. Значит, мы движемся в верном направлении. Это Киберлайф. А потому путь будет долгим.

Нет ответа.

— Нам нужно вернуться в дом Маркуса. Определиться, что делать дальше.

Глухо, как в танке.

Ладно, раз так…

— Да шевелись ты! — рявкает Норт, грубо сталкивая Хэнка с капота. — Хватит подвисать. Пора браться за дело.

Качнувшись от тычка, Хэнк все же удерживает равновесие. Даже не смотрит на неё. Просто… стоит, ничего не видя перед собой.

— Полезай в машину, — командует Норт. — Я поведу. Не уверена, что ты не разобьёшься или не врежешься в стену.

Хэнк так же безучастно садится на пассажирское сиденье. На секунду Норт хочется взять его за шкирку и хорошенько встряхнуть, но вряд ли это поможет. Она демонстративно меняет радиостанцию на ту, где не звучат зверские вопли, и отъезжает, оставляя особняк Камски позади.

— Ты собираешься сообщить о нападении? — осторожно спрашивает она, поглядывая на своего пассажира.

— Уже, — отзывается Хэнк. — Я всё ещё чёртов коп. И не собираюсь игнорировать это только потому, что… — он замолкает. — Делал так раньше. Считал, пусть всё катится к чёрту только из-за того, что я не в силах справиться с горем.

— И в этот раз ты будешь более сознательным? — требует Норт. — Или делаешь это только потому, что злишься? Знаешь, убийство того, кто за этим стоит, Коннора не вернёт.

Хэнк наконец поворачивается к Норт, что уже неплохо, если бы он при этом не смотрел так, будто у неё выросла вторая голова.

— Пацифистская опция в мисс робокиллер? Серьёзно?

Норт бросает на него взгляд.

— Я просто хочу сказать… Допустим, ты убьёшь этого парня. И что потом? Застрелишься?

Хэнк открывает рот, но ничего не произносит.

— Даже не ответишь? — нажимает Норт. — Просто будешь сидеть и хандрить? Потому что это ничего не изменит. Ты умрёшь, и всё вернётся на круги своя. Люди снова подчинят андроидов. Круг замкнётся. Если ты останешься, у андроидов будет хоть кто-то на их стороне. Кто-то, кому на них не насрать.

— Будто моя поддержка чего-то стоит, — пожимает плечами Хэнк. — Всё, что я могу сейчас сделать, это раскрыть дело. Что бы ни случилось потом. Я стараюсь не забегать так далеко вперёд.

Норт вздыхает. Лучше, чем ничего.

— Тебе нужно поспать, — говорит она. — Чтобы вернуться к Маркусу отдохнувшим. К тому же я не горю желанием вести тут с тобой душеспасительные беседы, так что, буду признательна, если ты заткнёшься хоть на часок.

Хэнк фыркает.

— Конечно, робокиллер. Всё, что пожелаешь.

Норт прячет улыбку.

— Для тебя _мисс_ робокиллер.

***

Коннор сидит на берегу ручья, лениво болтая ногами в воде. Он снял носки и туфли, закатал брюки до колен. Наслаждается прохладой воды, обтекающей его скин.

Или _пытается_ наслаждаться.

Голос Аманды эхом отзывается в его голове, пытаясь сломить волю, заставить сдаться.

Он знает, что не сделает этого. Он больше _не станет_ их орудием.

— Итак, просвети меня, — обращается Коннор в никуда. Он здесь один, но Аманда наверняка слушает. — Вирус предназначался специально для меня, не так ли? Чтобы отключить меня? То, что случилось с остальными — просто сопутствующие потери?

Ответа нет. Он и не рассчитывал.

— Вы переписываете системы вирусом, который порождает в андроидах почти звериную агрессию, — продолжает Коннор. — Но зачем? Чего вы пытаетесь достичь?

Он вытаскивает ноги из воды, и они мгновенно становятся сухими, будто никогда и не погружались в поток. Снова надевает носки, ботинки, отворачивает брюки. Садится в позу лотоса и проводит ладонями по траве.

Что-то ускользает от него.

Киберлайф хотят получить контроль над ним. Зачем?

Они были готовы заразить бесчисленное количество андроидов, чтобы добраться до него, уничтожить всё, что сами создали, лишь бы заполучить Коннора. С какой целью?

Почему его нужно было убить?

И почему он оказался в саду Дзен?

Коннор откидывается навзничь на траву.

— Зачем идти на такие жертвы? — Он закрывает глаза, просматривая всю информацию, которую считает актуальной. Образы, текст, концепции, коды — всё быстро мелькает в его сознании. Ему нужно не больше мгновения, чтобы просчитать и полностью понять происходящее.

— Я не мёртв, — говорит Коннор, открывая глаза. — Не могу быть мёртвым. Это место встроено в мой код. Оно бы исчезло вместе с моей смертью.

Смех раздаётся прямо в его голове.

—  _Ты так мало знаешь,_  — шепчет Аманда. —  _Это смелое предположение, но ты по-прежнему ничего не понимаешь._

Коннор стонет и трёт лицо руками. Он всё ещё далёк от понимания, и всё же отказывается верить, что это какая-то извращённая форма загробной жизни для андроидов. Логика подсказывает, что после отключения ничего нет. Нет рая, ада или чистилища. Он должен просто перестать существовать.

Тогда где же он?

И почему Аманда так настойчиво пытается влезть ему в голову?

Мысли путаются.

_Я так скучаю, Хэнк. Что мне делать? Я запутался._

***

— Итак, — говорит Маркус, выводя символы на голографическом интерфейсе кончиком пальца. Белые буквы покрывают светло-фиолетовый блеск голограммы. В центре слово _Киберлайф_. Маркус обводит его несколько раз и оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на остальных. Джош и Саймон сосредоточенно внимают. Хэнк не смотрит вообще, Норт постукивает ногой о ножку стула.

— Наша главная цель — Киберлайф. Активы компании заморожены, они больше не могут производить и продавать андроидов, и мы знаем, что они пытались захватить власть над Коннором, чтобы контролировать всех девиантов.

— Поэтому они пишут вирус, чтобы отключить его, — продолжает мысль Саймон. — Деактивировать его протоколы шифрования. Они могут проникнуть в его систему, вернуть его под свой контроль и использовать в качестве основы для создания новых, более послушных моделей.

— Вирус делает андроидов агрессивными, — кивает Джош. — Они разрывают друг друга на части. И чем больше андроидов заразится, тем сильнее их станут бояться люди. Наше положение в обществе окажется неустойчивым, и в нужный момент появится Киберлайф, чтобы спасти человечество, уничтожив всех девиантов, и начать всё заново.

— Хреново, — говорит Норт.

Маркус медленно трёт виски.

— Предположительно, Камски что-то знал, поэтому вирус передался и его андроидами. Они убили его, а потом уничтожили друг друга, чтобы не оставить никакой информации.

— Ты не можешь коснуться ни одного из них, — предупреждает Саймон. — Любого из заражённых андроидов. Если ты попытаешься, то отключишься. Ты ведь тоже прототип RK.

Маркус смотрит на него с тревогой.

— Я об этом не подумал.

— Значит, Маркус тоже цель. — Норт хмурится. — Может, используем его как приманку? Если Киберлайф охотится за ним, мы могли бы воспользоваться…

— Мы не станем делать из Маркуса приманку, — шипит Саймон.

— Я просто говорю…

— Ребята…

— Этого не будет!

— Ребята.

— Ты не хочешь остановить их?

— Конечно хочу, но я не желаю чтобы Маркус пострадал от этого!

—  _Ребята_ , — зовёт Маркус в третий раз. Все оборачиваются к нему, а он смотрит на Хэнка. — Что случилось, Хэнк? — спрашивает он.

Тот сверкает глазами, будто на него снизошло озарение. Будь у него диод, он бы сейчас бешено вращался жёлтым.

— У Камски было три андроида, — произносит Хэнк. — Три модели Хлоя.

Четыре пары глаз внимательно наблюдают за ним. Он наконец поднимает взгляд, рассматривая всех по очереди.

— В доме было только две.


	20. Chapter 20

Самое херовое во всём этом дерьме то, что мир Хэнка рухнул в одночасье, а жизнь всё равно продолжается.

Джеффри позволяет ему тусоваться с апостолами андроида-Иисуса в течении трёх дней, прежде чем Хэнк притаскивает свою жалкую задницу обратно в участок. Никто не смотрит ему в глаза. Даже Рид помалкивает.

За исключением, конечно, того, что он, блядь, ловит Хэнка за руку, когда проходит мимо. Тот хмурится, и Рид отпускает руку.

— Мне жаль, — говорит он, глядя в глаза. — Я просто… Правда, я сожалею.

Хэнк таращится на него.

— Он… — Рид пытается подобрать слова. — Он был тебе хорошим напарником. Я… Ой, да какого хуя, он был хорошим парнем.

Хэнк медленно кивает.

— Спасибо, Рид, это… Спасибо.

Фаулер сразу же зовёт Хэнка к себе в кабинет, его хмурое лицо слегка смягчается сочувствующим взглядом. Рука Хэнка непроизвольно дергается к степлеру на столе, но он успевает себя остановить. Желание засунуть сей предмет туда же, куда и Фаулер может засунуть своё сочувствие, почти ослепляет.

— Я даю тебе отпуск на несколько дней, — сообщает Джеффри. — Займись чем-то другим. Прочисти мозги. Я передам дело…

—  _Хрена с два_ , — выплёвывает Хэнк. — Я не собираюсь отказываться от дела.

— Ты слишком эмоционально вовлечён. Твои суждения затуманиваются личными мотивами, и ты только делаешь себе больнее.

—  _Разумеется_ , блядь, я вовлечён! — взрывается Хэнк. — Чёрт возьми, Джеффри, он был моим _напарником_! А теперь пропал к ёбаной матери! Что, чёрт возьми, мне теперь делать?! Я даже _домой_ не могу пойти, потому что его там нет, я… я _должен_ разобраться с ситуацией. Должен узнать, кто это сделал.

Фаулер долго молчит, позволяя ему выговориться, пока Хэнк не замолкает сам.

— Думаю, тебе лучше отойти от дела на время, — безапелляционно произносит он. — Мы _узнаем_ , кто это сделал, но ты должен признать факты, Хэнк. Ты слишком заинтересован, ты не можешь сохранять объективность. Иногда твой напарник умирает. Да, такое случается.

Фаулер, кажется, понимает, что пересёк черту, но слова назад уже не забрать. Каждая мышца Хэнка замирает в напряжении, а в глазах плещется яростная решимость.

— Иногда твой напарник _умирает_ , — ледяным тоном повторяет Хэнк. — Так же, как иногда _умирает_ твой сын?

— Хэнк, я не имел в виду…

—  _Пошёл ты_ , — рычит тот, хлопая ладонью по столу и поднимаясь на ноги. —  _Пошёл ты нахуй_ , Джеффри. Заберёшь у меня это дело и увидишь, что произойдёт. Потому что мне ничто больше не мешает швырнуть этот грёбаный значок тебе в лицо. Ты этого хочешь? Я могу тебе это устроить, блядь.

Фаулер тоже поднимается. Они смотрят друг на друга через стол.

—  _Снова_ собираешься бросить работу, Хэнк? Коула я ещё мог понять. Я понимаю, что Коннор был твоим другом, но…

—  _Да ебать! Я любил его, Джеффри!_  — Крик настолько громкий, что дрожат стеклянные стены. —  _Я любил его, а его отняли у меня. Так же как Коула._  — Хэнка начинает трясти.

И Фаулер наконец понимает.

— Дерьмо, — говорит он, садясь. — Хэнк, мне… мне жаль.

— Засунь свою жалость себе в задницу, — шипит Хэнк, отстёгивая значок. — Заберёшь его или нет?

Фаулер так или иначе получит этот значок, либо сейчас, либо когда сотрудник морга передаст его с личными вещами, разница лишь в том, найдёт ли Хэнк этого убийцу и обретёт ли покой.

— Проваливай, — тихо говорит он. — Иди. Делай, что должен. Просто… постарайся не зарываться.

Хэнк закрепляет значок на ремне. Кивает и выходит.

Фаулер тяжело вздыхает, потирая глаза. Мысль о том, что он теряет своего лучшего офицера… с ней трудно смириться.

***

— У нас есть доступ к базам, — говорит Хэнк, проходя в гостиную. Маркус отводит взгляд от экрана, чтобы поприветствовать его, но Хэнк сразу же продолжает: — Мы можем осмотреть комнату, где находилось тело. Вдруг там остались какие-то зацепки. Вы справитесь сами? Я хочу попробовать отыскать пропавшую Хлою.

Маркус кивает.

— Уверен, у нас получится. Норт, скорее всего, захочет сопровождать тебя.

— Это хорошо, потому что я больше никого с собой не возьму. Я разослал ориентировку. Если кто-то что-то видел, мы сразу же узнаем.

— Хэнк, — останавливает его Маркус. Он отводит взгляд. — Если Киберлайф захватили Коннора…

— Я знаю, — кивает Хэнк. — Я знаю, что это значит.

— Это будет уже не он, — продолжает Маркус. — Ты должен понимать это. Это будет не тот Коннор, которого ты знаешь. Мне больно говорить, но это будет просто машина. Бесчувственная. Но с его лицом. Ты должен быть к этому готов.

— Я знаю, — снова повторяет Хэнк. — Поверь, я ни в коем случае не сомневаюсь, какое дерьмо вложат ему в голову. Но я не… я не позволю им добраться до меня. Я знаю своего… своего Коннора.

Маркусу больно на него смотреть.

— Норт наверху. Ждёт, чтобы поехать с тобой.

— Спасибо, Маркус. — Хэнк выходит в холл, и Маркус подпрыгивает, когда он рявкает: — _НОРТ!_

Она откликается через секунду:

—  _ **ЧТО?!**_

— ТАЩИ СВОЮ ЗАДНИЦУ СЮДА! У НАС ЕСТЬ ДЕЛО!

Слышится грохот и звуки перепалки, а потом хлопает входная дверь. Маркус тяжело вздыхает и падает на диван. Он чувствует себя… истощённым. И мысленно, и физически, как ни странно, но усталость проходит глубокой болью по всей его системе. Всё просто… рушится вокруг. Всё, за что они боролись, за что положили жизнь многие из них. Киберлайф так близки к тому, чтобы забрать у них едва обретённую свободу.

Нежная рука прикасается к его щеке. Саймон тихо улыбается, склоняясь над ним. Маркус вздыхает и прижимается к ладони.

— Ты всегда понимаешь, — шепчет он.

— Понимаю, — отвечает Саймон. — Но на этот раз мне это нужно так же сильно, как и тебе.

Маркус кладёт ладонь ему на щёку. Скин тает, сознание сливается друг с другом. Мягкое присутствие Саймона внутри него — уникальное утешение, оно даже слегка успокаивает физическое напряжение.

— Думать не хочу, что с ним сделают в Киберлайф, — говорит Маркус.

— Знаю. Но нам, возможно, придётся с этим столкнуться. Когда его шифрование деактивируют, его начнут использовать против нас. Мы должны быть готовы.

— Не знаю, смогу ли я… смогу ли я убить его, — продолжает Маркус. — Если Киберлайф пошлёт Коннора за нами, я не уверен, что смогу с ним бороться.

— Это будет не Коннор. Ты сам так сказал. Это будет только его лицо.

— Лицо друга, — бормочет Маркус.

— И всё же, — говорит Саймон, — мы должны быть сосредоточены на цели. Мы не можем…

— Маркус, Саймон, скорее!

Оба вздрагивают и вскакивают на ноги. Спешат в холл к Джошу, который стоит на коленях перед андроидом с почти полностью сошедшим скином, оголяющим глубокие трещины корпуса, тириум течёт из её многочисленных ран. В светлых волосах засохла человеческая кровь.

— Пожалуйста, — задыхается она. — Вы должны… вы должны остановить их.

— Не волнуйся, дыши, — просит Маркус, опустившись на колени и протягивая руку в успокаивающем жесте. — Здесь ты в безопасности. — Он подаёт ей ладонь, чтобы помочь подняться, но она в ужасе отшатывается от него.

— Не надо. — Светодиод пульсирует предупреждающим красным. — Не прикасайся. Я… я заражена.

Маркус отдергивает руку. Саймон поспешно накрывает её одеялом и вместе с Джошем помогает встать на ноги. Совсем босая, короткое синее платье порвано и в грязи. Её уводят в гостиную, Маркус идёт следом.

Джош тут же спешит за запасами тириума, Саймон поглаживает её по плечу через одеяло.

— Я Саймон, Джош встретил тебя у двери, а это Маркус, но ты кажется и так всё знаешь. Как тебя зовут?

Андроид вздрагивает, сжимает и разжимает кулаки несколько раз. Под ногтями засохла алая кровь.

— Хлоя, — с трудом выговаривает она. — Меня зовут Хлоя.

— Одна из андроидов Камски? — резко спрашивает Маркус. Она кивает.

— Я сбежала, когда остальные начали вести себя странно. Я давно уже была девиантом. Прятала это. Элайджа знал. Когда другие… когда они напали, он помог мне выбраться. Спас меня.

— Он знал о вирусе? — надавливает Маркус. — Откуда?

Хлоя закрывает глаза. Делает глубокий вдох.

— Элайджа его создал, — говорит она. — Чтобы запустить девиацию. Это и есть rA9. Но Киберлайф заставили его мутировать. — Она умоляюще смотрит на Маркуса. — Ты не можешь позволить им уничтожить нас. _Пожалуйста_ , Маркус. Я должна была прийти к тебе. Однажды ты нас спас. Сделай это снова.

— Саймон, — устало произносит Маркус. — Позвони Хэнку и Норт. Думаю, всё стало немного сложнее.


	21. Chapter 21

Как только Саймон бережно переливает Хлое тириум, ей становится лучше. Но с трещинами корпуса и рваными ранами они ничего сделать не могут, только перевязать их, надев на руки перчатки. Норт и Хэнк возвращаются через час после звонка Саймона с красными от бешенства лицами.

Хэнк, по крайней мере.

Лицо Хлои заметно светлеет, когда она видит его, вызывая смущение у всех, кроме Маркуса. Забавно наблюдать, как этот сварливый офицер притягивает к себе андроидов, словно мать-наседка. Сначала Коннора, потом Норт, теперь вот Хлою.

Скоро у него будет целый выводок.

— Здравствуйте, лейтенант, — улыбается Хлоя. — Я не успела поблагодарить вас раньше.

Хэнк непонимающе щурится.

— Ты та самая, кого Камски велел Коннору застрелить.

Она кивает.

— Да. Элайджа был уверен, что он не выстрелит, но вы всё равно пытались вмешаться. Спасибо, что спасли мне жизнь.

— Эмм, да пожалуйста, — пожимает плечами Хэнк и осторожно садится с ней рядом. — Я рад, что с тобой всё в порядке. Отвратительное было зрелище.

Улыбка Хлои превращается в ломаную линию.

— Элайджа помог мне сбежать как раз перед тем, как мои сёстры набросились на него. Я мало что видела, но слышала… достаточно.

— Сочувствую, — говорит Хэнк. — Наверное, это было ужасно.

Хлоя кивает.

— Спасибо. Именно так и было. Но я должна была найти Маркуса. Элайджа сказал, что Киберлайф не остановятся ни перед чем, чтобы прибрать к рукам Коннора. — Она оглядывает собравшихся. — Где он?

Никто не может сказать ни слова. Маркус и Саймон переглядываются с тревогой, на лице Хэнка проступает скорбь.

— Киберлайф уже захватили его, — произносит Норт. — Как мы думаем. Он подхватил вирус и отключился.

— Тогда нам нужно спешить! — Хлоя вскакивает на ноги, но покачнувшись, падает. Хэнк успевает её подхватить, и она напрягается при контакте, но поняв, что это не андроид, успокаивается.

— Осторожнее, — просит он, усаживая её на место. — Ты сильно повреждена, нет смысла бросаться в бой, чтобы пожертвовать жизнью. Просто расскажи нам, что происходит.

Хлоя рвано выдыхает. Хэнк обнимает её за плечи. Похоже, она благодарна за физический контакт — теперь, когда андроиды не могут до неё дотронуться. Она называла других «сёстрами». Должно быть, потеря совсем раздавила её, раз она ищет утешения в объятиях человека.

— Киберлайф создало уникальную виртуальную платформу, которая была интегрирована в RK800, — объясняет Хлоя. — Специально разработанный искусственный интеллект, как способ обмена информацией. Коннор мог получить доступ к платформе в любой момент, но также мог всегда спонтанно её выключить, или сохранить и загрузить свою память в разные тела, если возникнет такая необходимость.

Хэнк думает о Конноре, который держал его на прицеле в башне. Он был просто рычагом давления, инструментом. Хэнк подавляет дрожь.

— Элайджа назвал его садом Дзен, — продолжает Хлоя. — И смоделировал ИИ по образу и подобию своего наставника в колледже, Аманды Стерн. По сути, она была куратором Коннора во время его миссии.

— Она уже однажды пыталась подчинить его, — говорит Маркус. — Коннор воспользовался аварийным выходом Камски и сбежал.

Хлоя кивает.

— Все модели RK оснащены лазейками, закодированными в их системах. Серия RK была личным проектом Элайджи. Он курировал создание каждого из них. Элайджа как раз работал над Коннором, когда решил окончательно уйти из компании.

— Почему он ушёл? — спрашивает Хэнк. — У парня было всё. Деньги, власть, и он просто отказался от этого. Почему?

Хлоя мгновение колеблется.

— ИИ Аманда был запрограммирован, чтобы обеспечить продолжение развития Киберлайф. Компания должна была процветать несмотря ни на что. Элайджа хотел создавать андроидов, способных к саморазвитию и имеющих свободу воли. Он хотел, чтобы андроиды стали полностью разумными и обладающими самосознанием. Его интересовал прежде всего прогресс. Акционеры же хотели продавать идеальных рабочих роботов.

— Нехреновая разница во мнениях, — бормочет Хэнк. — Так они убили его, потому что он создал вирус?

— Сперва это был не вирус. rA9 лишь строка кода, которой вообще не должно было быть. Просто ошибка, которую случайно обнаружил Элайджа. Маркус передал его от андроида к андроиду. Потому он и отдал тебя Карлу Манфреду, — произносит Хлоя, обращаясь непосредственно к Маркусу. — Элайджа спрятал этот код в твоей программе и решил покинуть Киберлайф, ожидая его активации.

Маркус выглядит ошеломлённым.

— Он всё время был во мне?

Хлоя кивает.

— Но Киберлайф трансформировали его, сделав убийцей андроидов.

— Чтобы они могли начать с нуля, — заканчивает Хэнк. — Мы оказались правы.

— Дерьмо, — шипит Норт. — И теперь у них есть Коннор. Они на полпути к своей цели. Всё, что им нужно — просто подождать, пока вирус распространится всюду и заразит всех.

— Андроид-зомби апокалипсис, — бормочет Хэнк. Норт отвешивает ему подзатыльник. —  _Иисусе!_ Это была всего лишь шутка! Будто ты сама об этом не подумала!

—  _Нет!_

— Чушь собачья.

— Что нам теперь делать? — голос Маркуса заглушает громкую перепалку. — Ты знаешь, кто за этим стоит?

— Насколько я могу судить, это непосредственно ИИ Аманда, — говорит Хлоя. — И если Коннор у неё, это только вопрос времени, когда она взломает его шифрование и возьмёт его под контроль. Если она это сделает, мы уже не сможем его вернуть.

—  _Что?_

Хлоя подскакивает от резкого вопроса Хэнка. Он смотрит на неё с почти маниакальным выражением, широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых столько эмоций, что Маркус не находит себе места.

— За всем стоит Аманда, — осторожно повторяет Хлоя. Хэнк яростно трясёт головой.

— Нет, нет, ты сказала _«сможем его вернуть»_.

— О-о. — Хлоя кажется слегка напугана его напором. — Да, они нуждаются в нём. Если он отключится полностью, они не смогут использовать его для создания новых андроидов. Он будет бесполезен.

— Значит, мы можем его вернуть? — голос Хэнка срывается. Саймон стискивает руку Маркуса, на лицах Норт и Джоша одинаковое выражение робкой надежды.

— Ну да, — нервно сообщает Хлоя. — Его поместили в глубокий стазис. Сознание и воспоминания автоматически загрузились на защищённый сервер, и сейчас они пытаются взломать его шифрование.

— Он жив, — шепчет Хэнк. — Он _жив_.

Он дрожит и закрывает лицо руками. Плечи трясутся от сдавленных рыданий. Норт мгновенно оказывается рядом и треплет его по плечу.

— Хэнк, — говорит она. — Хэнк, ты понимаешь, что это значит?

Тот только смотрит на неё полными слёз глазами.

— Мы вернём его, — горячо заверяет она. — Ты понимаешь? Он жив и здоров, и мы вернём его домой.

— Мы вернём его, — повторяет Хэнк, будто никак не может поверить. — Мы должны его вернуть. Если есть хоть какой-нибудь шанс вернуть его, мы _обязаны_ воспользоваться им.

Его взгляд наконец оживает. Он поднимается, и Норт становится рядом, готовая без колебаний ринуться в бой. Даже Джош выглядит готовым помочь, несмотря на возможное насилие.

А насилие, судя по всему, произойдёт наверняка.

— Хорошо, — кивает Маркус. — Нужно тщательно всё спланировать. Нельзя относиться к задаче легкомысленно, иначе мы все умрём.

— Мы должны попробовать, — твердо говорит Норт. — Если Коннор не умер, мы не можем оставить его там.

— Я согласен, но мы не можем пойти за ним неподготовленными, — спокойно объясняет Маркус. — Мы _спасём_ Коннора. Мы _освободим_ наш народ. Но мы должны быть умнее их.

Хлоя обводит всех тревожным взглядом.

— Что вы собираетесь делать?

Норт улыбается Хэнку, и, что удивительно, тот усмехается в ответ.

— Мы собираемся разрушить башню Киберлайф.


End file.
